


Soccer and Shadows

by ChibbyPanda



Series: The Secrets of Liocott Island [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fantasy, Football Frontier Internationals, Gen, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Inazuma Japan - Freeform, Magic, Soccer, The Secrets of Liocott Island, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: After the battle against the Angels and Demons from Mt. Magneto, Inazuma Japan continues to train for the FFI Finals. But what they don't know is that they got the attention of the dark creatures who now want their flesh. What's worse is that they turn one of the members of Inazuma Japan into a dark creature himself!Join Inazuma Japan as they struggle for their lives against beings that will put them to the test.





	1. Just A Normal Day At Practice

Inazuma Japan is on the soccer field training for the finals. They are split into two teams, fighting with their all.

Jude dribbles the ball, only for it to be taken by Nathan in a flash.

He still has the ball until Axel steals it.

"That's the spirit guys! Keep it up!" Mark says enthusiastically.

While they are training, two mysterious figures are watching them.

"Simoun, I don't get it. Why are we here watching a bunch of kids playing ball when we could just eat them?" A boy asks in an annoyed manner. He has messy brown hair, wild amber eyes, and sharp teeth. Right now he wants to sink his teeth into one ─maybe two─ of those humans' flesh.

"Because I want to know about the humans who defeated the Demon Lord so get a hold of yourself Travis!" Answers Simoun. He has black hair, intense gray eyes, and like his companion, sharp teeth that can easily rip off flesh. Unlike Travis, however, he seems to be smarter and more self-controlled. He's about to wonder why he picked him as his companion for this mission when his thoughts are interrupted.

"Alright alright, Simoun. Jeez. I still don't get why you're so interested in that gossip. I mean, how can a bunch of low rated creatures be able to defeat one of the most powerful demons known to all dark beings, which is hilarious but still, it might be just a flu─"

"If it is true that they defeated the demons, then that 'fluke' might be our chance to dominate the Dark Forest or even the entire Enchanted Forest once and for all! We've been bullied by the vampires for far too long so I say we change that by increasing our powers with the powerful spirits of brave warriors."

"And you think that those humans are those 'brave warriors' you're talking about?"

"Exactly! But I need a way to bring them into the forest in one piece. We won't be able to get their brave spirits if other dark creatures, especially the vampires, desire their flesh. But how?"

Then Simoun's thoughts are interrupted by Inazuma Japan's practice.

Axel looks around and says, "Xavier!" and passes the ball to him. He's about to get the ball when...

"Snow Angel!" 

It freezes him, letting Shawn have the ball. Then he dribbles the ball straight to the goal where Darren is.

"Oh no you don't," says Kevin as he tries to steal the ball but Shawn passes him easily.

He is so energetic throughout the practice match that he's able to pass through the other team members who are defending the goal easily. He's finally in a standoff with Darren.

"Show me what you got," says Darren as he is ready to defend the goal.

"All right! Legendary Wolf!"

"Maou the Hand!"

And the ball goes in.

"Way the go Shawn!" Mark exclaims.

"Thanks," says Shawn.

"Wow, you look pumped today! Don't think that I'll make it easy for you next time," Kevin says with a smirk.

"You're on," Shawn replies with a smile as he high fives with Kevin.

While the team continues practicing, Simoun asks Travis with an evil grin, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asks Travis looking confused "Do you mean the auras of those humans? Because it smells good."

"Oh it's more than that," chuckles Simoun.

"I don't get it," Travis says. Looking more confused.

Instead of being annoyed, Simoun says with a cruel grin:

"Travis, it seems that I have an idea. Are you ready?"

"Of course, Alpha Simoun!"


	2. Phase One: The Birth

The sun is finally setting as Inazuma Japan goes back to the lodge to rest. They will have for a friendly match tomorrow with their friends from the other teams competing in the FFI.

Hours have passed and nothing seems to happen...

Then all of a sudden, the moon appears in the night sky and its light reveals Simoun and Travis. They are quietly hiding in the bushes next to the soccer field when Travis suddenly breaks the silence with a howl.

"Will you be quiet Travis! Do you want to wake the entire forest?" Simoun asks angrily.

"Sorry Simoun, I can't help it. You know? The moon is full and stuff. But why are we hiding in a bush? Can't we just attack them while they're asleep?" Asks Travis.

Simoun facepalms due to being annoyed by the stupidity of his follower and answers:

"You fool! If we attack them now, they will be aware of our presence to defend themselves, making it harder for us to ambush them. Not only that, we wouldn't be able to absorb their powerful aura for we need to do that in the Dark Forest! Also, you tend to get carried away by killing your prey in an instant which will completely destroy the idea of using their power if they are not healthy and ALIVE."

 "Oh yeah. Hahaha. I do tend to get carried away," replies Travis as he starts to reminisce those days. "But if you're worried that I'll get carried away, why did you pick me to go with you for tonight's task?"

"You've got the strength and energy to do the job. Just in case there's an interference, you'll make sure that nothing stops me from my plan. Besides, we're here for a different purpose: to start phase one," Simoun states with excitement in his eyes.

"What's phase one exactly?" 

"Oh brother. Phase one is to send one of us to spy on the humans."

"But didn't we spy on them just awhile ago?" Travis asks as he is confused with what is his leader talking about.

After hearing this, Simoun facepalms once again and explains with a hint of irritation in his voice, "We can't spy on them forever. We have better things to do. I meant that I will turn one of the humans into a werewolf who will update me on what's going on. Not only he would be our spy but also a potential member of our pack. When the time is right, we will start phase two."

"What's phase two?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to focus on this."

"OK. Speaking of phase one, who will you turn into one of us?" asks Travis.

Then Simoun facepalms for the third time nearly to the point of losing his temper. He is about to strangle him until they hear the door open. They stay motionless as they check who's on the soccer field until they confirm it's the silver haired boy they saw earlier. 

"That's the person I'll bite tonight," says Simoun quietly.

"Ohhh. I get it," Travis says.

* * *

Shawn is on the soccer field as he starts to dribble the ball. He goes through the obstacle course, which is just a ton of cones. For the past few hours, he's been trying to increase his speed and power as he continues to shoot the ball to the goal harder and harder. After a while, he stops for a break and seems unsatisfied with his performance.

"This isn't good enough. I need to get faster and stronger. I can't help my friends, not in this state." 

After the incidents that happened in the preliminaries and some matches after that, he felt that his performance is not enough as he believes that he's becoming a burden to the team. After all, he was not doing well during the last few matches.

He is so focused on training that he has no idea that someone is watching him.

"Can we do it now?" asks Travis. He's been asking this for hours.

"Yes, it's time," Simoun replies as he transforms into a jet black wolf. He expertly sneaks into the shadows, getting closer to his target.

"Go Simoun!" Travis cheers until he accidentally causes a rustling sound by bumping into the bush.

The sound of rustling can be heard.

Shawn hears it and asks, "Who's there?" 

He is trying to observe his surroundings. Then he notices glowing gray eyes staring at him.

"Who are you? Show yourself," he says with a hint of fear in his voice but still tries to focus on the eyes. Then out of the blue, a dark shadow pounces at him and without warning bites him in the arm. He then screams in pain as he slowly loses consciousness. The next thing he knew, everything went black.

Suddenly the lights are opened and the other members of the Inazuma Japan heard the loud scream.

Mark looks out at his window and notices someone lying on the soccer field. He and the other members immediately go out of the lodge. Once they're close to the lying figure, everyone is shocked to find that Shawn is unconscious.

* * *

Before the Inazuma Japan notices anything, Simoun transforms back to his human form as he completed phase one of his plan and is satisfied. Then, Travis comes out of the bushes looking amazed at what his leader have done.

"You did it Simoun, you did─ OUCH! What's that for?"

Simoun just slapped him and answers, "My plan would've been ruined because of your carelessness. But no matter, we did what we have to do. Let's go!"

They transform into wolves and run off to the forest. Who knows when they'll be seen again.


	3. The Strange Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be calling the other team "The Dream Team".

Shawn wakes up and looks at the clock. It's 12:30 pm.

"I overslept!" He exclaims as he quickly gets ready for the big day. He goes downstairs to the cafeteria, only to see his friends staring at him.

"Ummm, hi guys. Sorry I'm late," says Shawn. He is a bit confused about why his friends are looking at him funny.

"SHAWN YOU'RE OK!" Mark exclaims while everyone is smiling and cheering.

"OK? What do you mea─"

"Come on, you must be hungry. Here sit down," Mark says as he pushes him to his seat.

Then the managers fill his plate with tons of food.

"Awww. How come he gets more?" Jack asks. He's not allowed to eat a lot this morning.

"Because he hasn't eaten anything since last night!" Silvia answers.

"And he didn't get to eat breakfast," says Celia.

"Thank goodness you're alright. We're so worried about you," says Camellia.

"What do you mean? What happened exactly?" Shawn asks as he really wants to know what happened to him that made his friends so worried. Not to mention, why he overslept.

"Don't you remember? We found you lying on the field unconscious," answers Axel.

"What were you doing there anyway?" asks Jude.

"Soccer field? What are you talking about? I was in my room all night," Shawn answers, shocked. He can't believe what his friends are saying. How is it possible that he's on the soccer field when all he can remember is that he's in bed?

"You really don't remember? We found you outside and have to carry you to your room. You really have us worried," says Tori.

The room starts to become silent until Mark says, "Let's not worry about it. What matters is that Shawn's OK. So let's clear our heads and get ready for our match."

"Alright Mark," says Kevin.

"Yeah. We don't have to worry anymore. Let's just focus on the match," says Nathan with a smile.

"OK guys, LET'S DO THIS!" says Mark.

Then everyone shouts, "YEAH!"

While everyone is getting ready, Shawn is still worried about what is happening to him.

* * *

Inazuma Japan starts the kickoff as the friendly match with their friends from Orpheus, Unicorn, Knights of the Queen, and The Empire is about to start.

"Alright guys, let's show them what we got!" Mark shouts.

"YEAH!"

In the first half, the match is pretty tense as both teams are battling each other neck to neck. When it's half time, the score is tied 2-2.

"Great work guys. Let's keep this up for the second half," says Mark with enthusiasm.

"YEAH."

While everyone is going back to the field, Shawn suddenly feels dizzy and his vision is starting to sway. After that, it suddenly disappears.

"Huh? What just happen?" Shawn asks himself as he is starting to become worried. Then he tries to get rid of that thought by reminding himself:

"Don't worry about it. I just have to get my head in the game and I'll be fine."

He keeps reassuring himself about it until the second half begins.

****The Dream Team starts the kickoff as Fideo now has the ball. The others are not able to steal the ball from him; he's too fast. After all, he's Fideo the White Meteor.

He's now in a standoff with Mark as he says, "Odin Sword!"

"Ijigen the Hand!" Mark catches it.

So far the game is just as tense as before. Nothing unusual seems to happen...

Shawn has the ball and is dribbling across the field. Jude then says, "Shawn, pass it here." He's about to pass it when suddenly, his vision starts to sway.

"What the?" He asks as he tries to pass the ball, only to accidentally cause the ball to go straight to Jude's stomach throwing him backward.

"Jude, are you OK?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," answers Jude as he still feels bruised from the shot. "Watch where you hit the ball." 

He then leaves.

Shawn can't believe in what he just did. He never did something like that before.

_What's wrong with me?_

Things turn a bit weird after that. Every time he makes a pass, he either hurts his teammates by mistake or he's not able to pass the ball properly as it seems like his teammates are not able to keep up.

"Watch your aim!" Kevin exclaims as the ball hits him in the face.

"Hey! What kind of pass is that?" Caleb asks angrily as Shawn's pass to him is just too fast.

_What's going on?_

For the rest of the 2nd half, this issue worsens as it starts to affect the team. Their passes are unable to connect and their opponent easily steals the ball thanks to those miss passes.

"Another missed pass? What's going on?" Axel asks. Shawn's unable to give him the ball for the 5th time.

"I... don't know." 

Confusion is clearly shown on his face. His head is beginning to ache as the game continues.

"What's wrong with him today?" Mark wonders with concern.

"Keep it together. Just keep it together," Shawn says to himself as the match continues.

Xavier has the ball until Dylan takes it from him. Shawn's about to steal it back when all of a sudden, he feels himself burning up and his head splitting with pain. He starts to stumble and fall on his knees.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Mark asks as his eyes widen with fear and worry. Shawn's unable to answer as he is blinded by pain. And then, he passes out.

At that moment, the game is over and the team runs towards their unconscious friend.


	4. Sudden Change

Mark and the others are in the hospital room as they visited Shawn, who hasn't woken up since the game.

"I can't believe that this is happening," says Mark.

"Yeah, it's really scary," replies Sue.

"At least, it's nothing serious. The doctor said that he'll be OK by tomorrow," says Silvia.

Then Celia asks, "Hey guys, don't you think that what happened earlier is more than just a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asks.

"I think she's on to something," states Jude. "Think about it. First, we heard a scream and found Shawn unconscious and now this. I have no doubt that these incidences are not accidents."

Everyone is shocked by what he just said.

"Who knows? Maybe we're being sabotaged," Caleb says sarcastically.

"SABOTAGED!" Screams most of the members of the team as they're scared by that statement.

"Caleb! Don't scare us like that!" Hurley says.

"Tch. I can't believe you're scared over that. I'm just saying that it's possible to have enemies that want to destroy us before the finals. And they're probably from the teams that we'll be fighting against," says Caleb.

"That's ridiculous! They'll never do such a thing," snaps Mark. He couldn't imagine that the friends he made during the tournament would do something so cruel.

"I agree with Mark. That's impossible," says Jude.

"Sheesh, you're so naive," complains Caleb.

Eventually, the team goes back to the lodge so that they can practice and improve their soccer skills. However, their minds are elsewhere.

"They're moving a lot slower than usual," worries Celia.

"I know. It's like their heads are not into the game at all," observes Tori.

"I don't blame them, though. After what just happened, I think that they are worried about the possibility of being sabotaged," says Silvia.

"The way I see it, I don't think we have to worry at all," replies Camellia.

"Really?" asks Tori.

Before she can answer, the girls get distracted by Mark's voice.

"Guys, what's the matter? Don't tell me you're still scared over what happen."

"Of course not. It's just that we're worried about what's going to happen after this," answers Darren.

"I know that this is tough but we can do this. We always do. No matter what obstacles we face. We'll always make it out alright so don't worry about it," says Mark with his wide smile.

"Mark... Yeah you're absolutely right," replies Darren.

"I agree. Being worried all the time will not help us heck no," says Hurley.

Then everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK guys, let's play this game without holding back!" says Mark.

"YEAH!"

"That's why we don't have to worry," answers Camellia.

And the other girls nodded in agreement. And so, Inazuma Japan continues to play soccer with joy in their hearts. After that, they rest for tomorrow as they can't wait to see Shawn again and that they can play soccer with him. What could go wrong?

* * *

Shawn is experiencing agony in his sleep as his nightmare seems to never end. He's forced to watch his family die in that avalanche over and over again in high definition. As if that's not enough, he's tortured by voices who are laughing and mocking him as they taunt:

_You could've done something to stop this_ _tragedy_.

_But you can't, because you're too frail and weak to do anything about_ _it_ _._

_Then again, it's because you can't help anyone at all! You're completely_ _useless_ _._

"That's not true!" Shawn protests as he tries to block the taunts and insults of those voices with no avail.

_Do you really think so?_

"Yes!"

Then all of a sudden, the scene of the avalanche disappears and is replace by what appears to be shifting memories of his life. From his endless attempts to be perfect up to the events of the FFI, Shawn's forced to watch himself fail and listen to the taunts of his nightmares.

_What a_ _FAILURE_ _!_

_You really CAN'T help anyone, can you?_

To make things worse, the voices who are taunting him start to sound like his friends and he can't bear it.

_We don't need your_ _help_ _._

_You'll only slow me_ _down_ _._

_You call yourself a soccer player? Some joke you turned out to_ _be_ _._

"Stop it! Stop it!" Shawn pleads. He can no longer handle the taunts and the sound of his friends laughing at him. Then, he stumbles to his knees as he's too weak to go against it anymore.

"I really am useless. No matter how I hard I try, I can never help my friends in this state."

_Perhaps. But there is a way to be_ usefu _l_ _._

"How?"

_Surrender_ _yourself. Surrender your pathetic humanity to_   _darkness_ _..._

Then, the darkness starts to surround him as if it wants to swallow him whole. Shawn tries to fight it but it gets the upper hand and it quickly envelopes him as the voice of his nightmare says:

_Don't_ _worry_ _about_ _it_ _._ _Your_ _suffering_ _will_ _end_ _soon_ _._ _As_ _soon_ _as_ _the_ _start_ _of_ _the_ _full_ _moon_ _._..

At that moment, the nightmare finally ends. However, the next thing that happen after that is the sound of a wolf howling at the full moon...

* * *

The next day, the team just finish their breakfast and starts to practice.

"Keep those spirits up guys!" Mark shouts with his usual enthusiasm.

Austin dribbles with the ball and passes it to Axel. Then, Axel starts to run across the field, making sure that no one has the ball. After that, everyone starts to have the ball back and forth while enjoying themselves.

"Wow! They're much more energetic than yesterday," says Celia.

"Look at them go," says Willy as he's amazed by the team's performance.

"It looks like Mark's speech yesterday has touched everyone," says Camellia with relief in her eyes.

"Thank goodness it did, who knows what would happen if it didn't," says Silvia.

During practice, David has the ball and is heading for the goal where Mark is. He's about to shoot with Jude and Caleb when Scotty says, "Whirlwind Force."

 He gets the ball and sees Kevin and passes to him. Kevin is about to get it when someone cuts in. When the dust clears, everyone sees Shawn with the ball.

"Shawn, you're back!" Mark exclaims.

"Of course, I'm back. Do you think that a little accident can stop me?" He says with a smirk.

"Well, it's good to have you here. Alright guys, let's play!" Mark says.

"YEAH!"

As practice continues, the team passes the ball to one another and are giving it their all. Everything is going well until...

"Fireball Storm!" shouts Axel.

"Shinkuuma!" shouts Archer and the ball lose it's speed.

"Pass it here," says David and Archer give him the ball. As he dribbles across the field, Austin takes the ball from him. He's about to shoot when--

Shawn steals the ball with a strong force that throws Austin backwards. He accidentally hits Jack in the face but they're all right.

"Ouch! Sorry about that," apologizes Austin.

"I-It's OK," answers Jack even though his nose is glowing red with pain.

"Shawn! You don't have to play so rough," says Jude.

However, he's not listening as he continues to dribble the ball. He's so fast that no one can keep up with him. The players on his team keep on asking him to pass the ball but he doesn't listen.

"Shawn! For the sixth time PASS THE BALL!" Nathan shouts at him.

"You want the ball so badly? Then here it is. LEGENDARY WOLF!" And he shoots the ball towards Nathan. It's about to hit him hard in the head when Mark blocks the shot with his body and it shoots him backwards.

"MARK!"

"CAPTAIN!"

And the team crowds toward him.

"Mark, are you OK?" asks Nathan.

Mark slowly opens his eyes and answers, "Don't worry, I'll live."

"Thank goodness," says Silvia as everyone on the team sighs in relief. This moment is interrupted by Kevin yelling:

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! YOUR TEAMMATES ASK YOU TO PASS IT BUT YOU TOTALLY IGNORE THEM!"

"But I did pass the ball, didn't I?" Shawn says sarcastically.

"THAT'S NOT A PASS! YOU'RE TRYING TO HIT NATHAN IN THE FACE!" Kevin yells.

"That's what he gets for getting on my nerves. I can't pass the ball to you or anyone else because what you'll do is just slow me down with your slow and boring routine," answers Shawn with cold tone.

Everyone is shocked by what he just said. They can't believe that he would do or say something so cruel.

"SLOW AND BORING!? What's wrong with you?" says Kevin as he is held back by Willy and Tori.

"Take it easy Kevin," Tori says as she tries to calm him down

"Shawn, are you feeling OK?" asks Mark.

"OK? No. I feel great," replies Shawn with a cruel smile and just like that he leaves the soccer field.

At that moment, everyone is confused about what just happened to him...


	5. Dinner Catastrophe

Practice is finally over and it's time for dinner. Everyone's in the cafeteria eating and chatting. They're so glad that they are having a break: they can't stand Shawn's rough plays and bad attitude.

Mark just finished filling his plate when he joins the table with Darren, Nathan, Kevin, and Xavier.

"What happened to you?" Mark asks as he notices that their faces and clothes are smudged with food.

"He happened," answers Kevin fuming while pointing at Shawn, who appears to be eating alone.

"When we saw him sitting all by himself, we thought that we could keep him company," explains Xavier as he removes a lettuce leaf from his hair.

"After what happened awhile ago, I think that we need to talk about it so I agree. He allowed us to sit with him but every time I tried to discuss it, he would give me this dark look that tells me to back off," continues Nathan.

"The next thing we knew, it turned a bit messy," says Darren while looking at the ketchup stains on his shirt.

"Messy? More like a catastrophe if you ask me. I told you it's a bad idea but did you listen? No!" Kevin says angrily.

"Look, Kevin, we have to do something about it. It's just that we didn't expect that he'll do this to us," says Nathan.

While Nathan and Kevin are fighting over what happened, Mark looks at Shawn's table and says, "I'll go talk to him."

When he sees him, he asks, "Hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure...whatever," replies Shawn.

By the time he sits down, they start to eat when Mark starts to feel food being hurled towards him. Then he realizes why the others look messy: for some reason, Shawn is eating like an animal and is splattering food all over the place.

"You're really hungry aren't you?" Mark asks awkwardly.

"Yeah. I can't destroy my opponent with an empty stomach," muffles Shawn as he's talking with his mouth full.

"O...k, but if you're in dire need, just remember that we'll always have your back," says Mark.

Shawn swallows his food and says, "Let me guess. You're here to lecture me about what happened awhile ago. Nathan and the others tried to do that earlier and it didn't work out."

"What? Of course not. It's just that I'm worried about you. You're not yoursel─"

"I want a refill," Shawn says to Camellia.

"But that's your 15th helping, are you sure you're still hungry?" Camellia asks with concern.

"If I'm not, why am I asking you?" He asks sarcastically.

Mark is surprised by what he just saw. Did Shawn just act rude? He's about to intervene when Sue cuts in.

"Hey! What's your deal?! Leave her alone!" 

"Jeez, you're really annoying. Will it kill you if you mind your own business?" asks Shawn.

"Will it kill you if you have manners? Not only you're rude, but also a slob! Look at your table, it's filthy!" Sue snaps at him back.

They glare at each other for a while until Shawn smirks and says, "I think I lost my appetite. I must go." 

He leaves the cafeteria.

"Hey come back here! He didn't even apologize," Sue says with disgust.

"It's alright Sue," replies Camellia.

"No! It's not OK! I'll teach him a lesson! I'll show him not to mess wi─AAAHHHH!!!"

"What's the matter?" Camellia asks.

Then they notice a mouse on top of Sue's shoe. It continues to walk all over her, which is freaking her out. Eventually, the mouse comes out and causes chaos all over the cafeteria.

"SCOTTY THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Celia shouts as she grabs him by the shirt.

"It isn't me I swear!" Scotty protests.

"Likely story," answers Sue in a disbelieving tone as they try to catch the mouse.

Because everyone is so busy chasing the mouse, they don't notice someone peeking through the door laughing at the chaos he created.


	6. A Day Of Torture

One night while everyone is asleep, a shadow-like figure comes out of his room. He observes his surroundings, making sure that the coast is clear. When it is, he transforms into a wolf and swiftly moves upstairs to the attic. Then, he goes out of the window and climbs the roof until he makes it to the top. After that, the moon rises to its peak and its light reveals the silver colored fur of the wolf as he starts howling.

* * *

The next day, everyone's in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

" _*yawn*_  Morning guys," says Mark sleepily.

"What happened to you?" Jude asks as he notices the shadows under Mark's eyes.

"Didn't you  _*yawn*_ hear the noise last night?"

"Yes, I did."

"Huh? Then how are you not tired?" 

"I'm really tired, I'm wearing goggles remember."

"Oh yeah. What's that howling sound last night anyway?" Mark asks.

"I don't know. But it did affect us all," answers Jude as he observes that everyone barely slept.

" _*yawn_  *I need my beauty sleep," says Sue.

"I'm so exhausted that I can't move," says Jack as he eats his curry but then his face turns red and screams, "HOT! MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!"

"Hihihi. At least you're awake..." Scotty snickers as he eats his curry. "HOT! IT'S SOOO HOT!"

All of a sudden, the whole team (except Darren because he's affected by the sour taste of the curry due to someone putting too much vinegar) is attacked by the curry's spiciness.

"WATER! I NEED WATER!"

"SPICY!!!"

Through the chaos, Celia grabs Scotty and says, "First last night and now this. When will you stop?!"

"But I didn't prank everyone I swear! I only targeted Jack. Why would I even prank myself? You got to believe me! And for the record, I didn't do anything last night!" Scotty exclaims.

"Oh really? If it wasn't you, then who did?" Sue asks. She still suspects him as the cause of the mouse fiasco last night. Who else could it be? He's the only one in Inazuma Japan who would prank for fun—

"Me," says Shawn calmly.

"What? You did this?" Celia asks.

"Not only that but also the racket last night. It's hilarious," answers Shawn with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Everyone is shocked by what he just said. It's hard to believe that he would prank them. It's just... not like him.

"Why are you so surprised? At least you're now wide awake for practice. Oh look at the time, it's time to go. You don't want to be late. Or are you afraid to play a little rough," Shawn says with an evil grin as he leaves the cafeteria.

"What's his deal?" Tori asks as she's annoyed with him.

"I can't believe that he would do that. I'm sorry that I suspected you, Scotty," apologizes Sue.

"Nah it's OK," replies Scotty and they shake hands only for her to scream and get mad as he pranks her with a frog.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Sue yells as she chases Scotty.

"Alright guys, it's time for practice," says Mark.

By those words, everyone becomes silent.

Mark notices this and asks, "What's the matter?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Nathan.

"Yeah. What if Shawn will do something scary to us. I just can't take it," says Jack.

"Tch, you're scared over a little threat? What are you, babies?" Caleb asks with a grunt as he walks out of the cafeteria for practice.

"Get a grip guys, we're playing soccer here. We can't just let someone scare us into not playing it now can we?" Mark says.

After a short pause, the team says:

"OK, Mark."

"If you say so."

"So that's what we're going to do. We'll play soccer just as we usually do without fear so let's do this!"

"YEAH!" 

* * *

Everything goes wrong instantly by the time practice starts.

Kevin has the ball and is dribbling across the field. He is heading towards the goal. 

"Dragon Slayer!" 

However, the ball is stopped by Shawn with a simple kick before it has a chance to go to the goal post.

He looks at Kevin mockingly and says, "You called that a shot? No wonder why you're considered 2nd rate."

"What did you say!?" Kevin asks angrily.

"Are you deaf? I said you're 2nd rate!" And at that moment, he tackles Kevin so hard that he's thrown backward and hits the ground.

"Kevin! Are you OK?" Mark asks.

"I-I'm fine Mark. Don't worry about it," answers Kevin.

"Then again, 2nd rate seems too much of a compliment. I think you're way below," says Shawn coldly as Kevin grits his teeth with frustration.

"Have you lost your mind or something? What's wrong with you!?" Mark asks as he is mad at what he just did.

Instead of feeling guilty, Shawn arrogantly says, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just warming up."

Then he runs towards the other side of the field before anyone can say anything.

"What's gotten into him?" 

After that, no one is able is touch the ball and they can't handle Shawn's rough plays. By the time practice is over, the whole team is exhausted.

"Finally, it's over," says Scotty as he's lying down on the floor with relief.

"I can't feel my legs dude," says Hurley.

"I never knew that practice can be so rough," says Austin.

"Are you OK, Jack?" Mark asks as he sees him sad.

"Captain, am I useless?" Jack asks.

"Of course not! The team needs you. Why would you think like that?" The usually cheerful captain asks.

"It's just that during practice, Shawn told me that I'm totally useless and that I don't belong here," answers Jack.

"That's not true! That's it, I'll talk to him right─"

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here," Shawn says with annoyance in his voice.

"We need to talk," says Mark.

* * *

Mark takes Shawn to his room as he wants to talk to him in private. He needs to know what's up with him as he doesn't understand why he's acting so strange. They enter his room and as Mark closes the door, Shawn asks:

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting weird lately! Is there something bothering you? Something that you want to talk about?" 

Upon hearing this, Shawn rolls his eyes and says, "For the last time, nothing's wrong. In fact, I'd never felt better in my entire life!"

"What do you mean?" Mark asks with confusion in his eyes.

"I feel more powerful than before. It's as simple as that," Shawn answers as if it's obvious.

Mark can't believe in what he just heard. "So because you feel this way, you decided to just act like a jerk! That's crazy and totally unacceptable!"

Feeling bored, Shawn says, "If that's all, then I'll leave now. By the way, what's bothering me is you and the team."

"What!?" 

That's right. Now out of my way!" And he shoves Mark to the side so that he can walk out of the door. Mark hits himself hard on the wall.

"Ow. That's gonna leave a mark," he says as he massages his shoulder and goes out of his room.

Axel and Jude are walking by when they see Mark in this state.

"Hi guys," Mark says as he's still massaging his bruised shoulder.

"What happened?" Axel asks.

"Oh it's nothing," answers Mark.

"You tried to talk to Shawn, didn't you?" Jude asks.

"Yeah," replies Mark.

"How did it go?" Jude asks.

"Not as well as I hoped," answers Mark with a sigh.

"I see," says Jude.

"What's gotten into him? " Axel says.

"I don't know, but let's talk about it later. I'm starving," says Mark as they go to the cafeteria for lunch.

They are the first ones in the cafeteria. By the time they go in, however, they are not ready for what's in front of them...


	7. Something's Wrong

When Mark opens the door, a snapping sound occurs.

"What was that?" He asks.

"What the─"

Pies of various flavors shoot out to the air and hits them in the face.

"OK, who did this? It's definitely not funny," Mark says as he wipes his face with the nearest towel only to find out that it's another prank for it becomes stuck on his face.

"AHHH! Get this thing off me!" 

Axel and Jude are able to remove it.

"Owww. It hurts," Mark says as it feels like it's taking off his face.

"Look, the towel's covered with glue," Axel says as he can see the traces of glue drying out.

"Someone must have prepared traps to prank us so we have to be careful," Jude says as he doesn't want to go through another prank again.

As the trio gets their food and take a table, they check if there's other prank mechanisms. So far none. Unfortunately for them however, they only scratch the surface as the pranks are not over yet!

Eventually, the team enters and are attacked by different kinds of traps depending on their personal weaknesses:

Archer just found out that there's gum in his comb because he can't remove it from his hair.

When Austin sits down to eat, he looks at the present that he got awhile ago that says, "With love from Mom." He opens it only to have milk explode in his face. "What the?" And then he notices a note that says, "Mama's boy!"

And so on. Everyone experiences pain and humiliation for the rest of their lunch break.

Before lunch is over, Scotty sneaks out and goes to the front door of the lodge where he installs a prank device. He's almost finish when─"Hey what are you doing Scotty?"

He turns around and sees Celia's face and says, "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, sorry I startled you. What are you doing exactly?" Celia asks.

Before he could answer, Sue barges in and yells, "ANOTHER PRANK!? SHAWN'S ALREADY DRIVING ME CRAZY AND YOU STILL WANT TO PRANK!?"

"That's why I'm doing this: revenge. Shawn's been a pain in the neck. He's stealing my job in driving everyone crazy! So I decided to do this. Once he opens this door, it will release a bucket of cold water that will drop on him and he'll be soaked through the skin. It's going to be great," explains Scotty while snickering.

"Scotty, I don't think that it's a good id─"

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Sue says as she loves to give Shawn a taste of his own medicine.

"Hihihi. This is going to be fun," says Scotty while he's putting the finishing touches in his device. What he doesn't know is that someone is watching him...

Lunch is over as the team starts to practice. It's not what they expected as all of a sudden, Shawn's acting like his usual self. He's actually passing the ball to his teammates and is neither insulting nor hurting them.

"Maybe he's finally back to normal," Mark says with a sigh of relief. Or so he thought...

After practice, they're about to go inside when Shawn opens the front door.

_Hihihi_ ,  _prepare to get_ _wet_ _._  Scotty thought.

However, what he doesn't expect is that when the door opens— nothing happens.

"What? It should've worked!" And he opens the door in frustration, unaware that he'll get—

_SPLASH_

— wet

Not only him but also those who are near him, such as Xavier and Thor.

"SOOOO COLD!" Exclaims the trio.

"I-I-I d-don't under...stand. It's s-supposed to w-wet the first person who opens t-the door, which is Shawn. ACHOO! W-why did it wet me instead? A-and who made the w-water c-colder? ACHOO!" Scotty stutters due to feeling cold.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turns to see Shawn laughing so hard.

"You should've seen yourselves. You look ridiculous," Shawn says. He points at Scotty and says, "If you think you can trick me with your childish pranks, then you're even more foolish than I thought!" And then he leaves.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Scotty exclaims like an angry child. "What's with him? He should've known that there's only one person who can drive everyone crazy. And that is me!"

"There's definitely something wrong with him," says Jude.

"There's no denying it now," says Mark.


	8. The Answer Revealed

"Is everyone here?" Jude asks as the team settles in the meeting room.

"Hold on, Sue and Camellia aren't here yet," informs Silvia.

Then, the door opens followed by the outburst: "WHERE IS HE?!"

The team looks and notices Sue and Camellia. They look like two overgrown piñatas as they are covered with feathers of various colors.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Tori asks, suppressing a giggle.

"WHAT HAPPENED? SHAWN'S WHAT HAPPENED! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Sue yells while forming a raging aura that gives everyone the creeps but at the same time can't take her seriously for the feathers on her makes her look like an angry chicken.

"We just entered our room when suddenly, a bucket of chocolate poured on us. Then we slipped and triggered all sorts of booby traps that releases water balloons, honey, and feathers," Camellia explains as she tries to remove the feathers from her clothes and hair.

"Looks like you're wiped out little dude," teases Hurley, referring to Scotty.

"We have no time for this! Let's get to the main point already," says Xavier.

"Wait, how can we be sure that Shawn's not listening?" David asks. He, as well as everyone else, doesn't want to get eavesdropped.

"Nah, he won't be here for a while," Caleb answers in a sarcastic manner.

"What do you mean?" Austin asks, confused.

"I saw him near the Unicorn's lodge awhile ago. He's vandalizing it as I recall," answers Caleb while smirking.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims the others.

Mark's phone suddenly rings. He looks at his phone. It's a call from Dylan. He then accepts it as he says:

"Hello... What!... That really happened?!... He would never do that!... Yes... I understand... I'm incredibly sorry... OK... Bye."

The call ends.

"What's that about?" Thor asks.

"It's from Dylan," Mark answers. "He said that he saw Shawn vandalizing the lodge."

"Well, what's done is done. We can deal with that problem later. Right now let's focus on the reason why we're all here," Jude says.

"Yeah," says Mark. 

He's still shaken over what Caleb said and that phone call.

"So what do you think is the cause of Shawn acting strange?" Axel asks.

"For a start, maybe he and Scotty switched brains or something," suggests Kevin.

"Hey!" Scotty exclaims.

"Just kidding."

"Yeah, what made him suddenly become not only the BIGGEST JERK in the world but also a better prankster than Scotty— oh no offense," says Sue as she sees that Scotty is offended that he's compared like that.

"Who knows what caused it. It's so sudden! One minute he's normal. The next minute...he's a totally different person," says Celia.

"A totally different person... That's it! I have a theory," says Willy. At that moment, everyone stops talking so they can hear what he has to say.

"You see, ever since we found him unconscious he's been acting strange. So I guess that in order to figure out what happened to him, we have to think back on that night before we heard the scream," he explains.

"So what are you trying to say?" Tori asks.

"Using scientific research and my intellect, I am led to believe that during that night, Shawn must be practicing and ended up developing his twin brother's personality again," Willy says as his glasses shine with confidence.

After a short pause, Axel says:

"I don't think so."

Willy fazes out.

"Yeah I have to agree with him, didn't he moved on already?" Kevin says.

"Sure he was rough but I don't remember him as prankster," says Nathan.

"Well...that's all I got," says Willy while having a dark cloud above his head.

"You're right about one thing though. In order to figure out what happened to him, we need to look back at that night," says Jude.

At that point, everyone pause to think about it. Then Nathan says:

"Maybe at that night, Shawn must be practicing until he got attacked by something. That might explain the scream."

"Yeah sure, but that still doesn't explain why he didn't remember being on the soccer field in the first place," informs Thor.

"Whatever the case, we have to find the answer soon. If this keeps up, who knows what he will do next while he's not himself," says Jude.

Everyone looks worried and discouraged as they can't think of an answer to their dilemma.

Mark then steps in and says, "There's always a way to any problem no matter how hard it is. So let's keep our heads up and find a solution."

Everyone looks at each other and smile as they say, "Yeah!"

* * *

It's time for dinner as the team goes to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, they are still stumped about the cause of Shawn's new attitude. When they enter, they see that he's there first.

Unlike them, he's extremely happy because he successfully vandalized the Unicorn's lodge. He still remembers the shocked faces of the Americans when they saw his message in their wall that says: 

It's priceless!

"I'm so hungry," says Jack.

"Don't worry big guy, food's on the way," Mark answers as the food's being brought in.

By the time it reaches them, however, they are surprised for there is─

"NO MEAT?!" 

They look at their plate. There's vegetables, some soup, and tofu but not a trace of meat.

"That's right," says Tori.

"After what happened lately, we decided to put meat off the menu," Silvia explains.

"Also, we just ran out because SOMEBODYnot only used it as a prank mechanism but also ate it," says Celia while glaring at Shawn .

Everyone is shocked to believe it. Some of them are about to protest when Mark says with enthusiasm:

"Come on guys, dinner is dinner. We can't waste the hard work of our friends now can we?"

Everyone looks at each other and start to eat. Mark's right, even if there's not a scrap of meat, they have to be contented. Besides, they're starving.

While they are eating, Shawn mutters to himself, "There's no way I'm eating this rubbish," and he leaves the cafeteria.

The girls notice this as Sue says, "What's he up to? Let's follow him."

After a while, the girls found Shawn on the soccer field.

"I don't understand, what is he doing?" Silvia asks.

"I bet something bad," answers Tori.

"Yeah. He might be forming another prank," says Celia.

All of a sudden, they feel a strong gust of wind.

"What was that?" Camellia asks.

Her question is answered when she and the others suddenly hear a howl. They follow the sound and are shocked to see that he transformed into a wolf. Then, they see two other wolves approaching him. One with jet black fur and the other with chocolate brown fur. It seems like they are communicating with him as they've been there for quite a while. After that, the three wolves head towards the forest leaving the girls bewildered by what they just saw.

"What just happened?" Celia asks with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the others," Silvia answers as they rush to the lodge.


	9. Phase Two: The Rescue

"WHAT?!" Exclaims the Inazuma Japan.

"Shawn turned into a wolf?" Mark asks.

"Not only that, we saw him with two other werewolves," says Silvia.

"Werewolves!" Exclaims everyone.

"At least now we know why he's acting strange," says Nathan.

"But that's impossible! Werewolves don't exist! It's completely unscientific!" Willy protests.

"That's the least of our worries. The real question is why these werewolves turn Shawn into their own kind? Why would they turn our friend against us? What are they planning with him?" Jude asks with a concern tone.

"We experienced fighting with angels and demons (a.k.a Dark Angel) so I guess it makes sense that werewolves exist," Mark says. "But what's important is to save him."

"Yeah!"

Then the door opens as Shawn enters the lodge. Everyone immediately notices how exhausted he is as he keeps panting and drinking water. Despite his exhaustion, however, he still has those cruel and cold eyes that give them a chill in their spine.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner," Mark says in a casual manner.

Until they know what's going on, they have to act as if they don't know anything.

"Like you need to know," Shawn answers with a hint of sarcasm.

"Huh?" Mark says.

"You heard me, it's none of your business.  _*yawn*_  Anyway, I'm going to bed." And he goes upstairs.

When the team confirms that he's gone, they go straight to the meeting room and start to talk again.

"What are we going to do?" Darren asks.

"That was close but whatever Shawn's up to is no good, we have to be ready," says Austin.

"I have an idea," Willy says.

* * *

"Willy, how are we supposed to defend ourselves with these?"

The members of Inazuma Japan are still confused about what Willy is saying. All they get is that he is giving them "weapons" to defend themselves from werewolves. They're given... A bunch of spoons, which makes no sense at all!

"According to my research ─from my favorite manga and TV shows─ werewolves hate silver for it weakens them. So I took all the silverware I can find. It's better safe than sorry," Willy explains as his glasses gleam with confidence.

"And you think this will work?" Tori asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course it's going to work! It'll keep us alive until we find out what's going on. With Shawn a werewolf, it's not surprising if he wants to eat us."

"E-EAT US?!" Says the youngest members of Inazuma Japan as they're scared of the idea of being eaten.

"That's ridiculous! He'll never do that," says Mark.

All of a sudden, the lights turn off.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Thor asks.

Xavier tries to open it with no success.

"That's odd. It's not working."

"Maybe it's a ghost," says Scotty, trying to scare them.

"A ghost?!" Everyone exclaims.

Willy gets irritated and says:

"Come on guys, let's get real here. There's no such thing as ─"

_HOWLING_

"W-What was that?" Willy asks as he's so scared.

Everyone becomes quiet and afraid.

"It's coming from there," Jude whispers while looking at the desk near the opened window. He then gestures Mark and Axel to go with him as they head towards it.

By the time they're near the desk, Mark gets nervous at first but then he gathers his courage as Jude signals them on the count of three.

"1,2...3!"

They push away the desk only to step away from what they are seeing.

"A-A wolf!?" Mark reacts as he's scared of its deadly glare.

Everyone starts to panic.

"How did it get here without us noticing?" Axel asks.

"It must have climbed the window. It's not safe here. We have to get out of here now!" Jude answers.

"Could it be a werewolf?" Mark asks.

"Even if it isn't, it's still not safe here. Let's go!" Axel says as the team rushes out the door.

The wolf chases them as they run for their lives. They don't want to turn into its meal after all. Due to the wolf's speed and the fact it's blocking their every path, they end up going to the soccer field. By the time they are in the center, the wolf stops chasing them but makes sure that they will not escape.

Then it howls as two others suddenly appear.

"Wait a minute. Those are the same wolves who're with Shawn awhile ago," observes Camellia.

"You're right," responds Silvia.

Then, those two wolves transform into their human form. Simoun looks at them with satisfaction and says to the wolf who led the team to the field in the first place:

"I'm impressed. You're able to round them up in one piece. Not bad for a rookie."

After that, the wolf transforms into his human form and says:

"It's no big deal. I'm just getting started."

"SHAWN!?" Everyone exclaims as they can't believe it in their own eyes.

"So you finally figure it out," Shawn says with a smirk.

"I can't believe that it's really happening," says Mark.

Travis looks at them and asks:

"Simoun, do we have to spare all of them? Can I at least eat one of them?"

"WHAT!?"

They start to panic.

Simoun then says, "For the last time- NO ONE GETS EATEN TILL I SAY SO!" He turns to Inazuma Japan and says:

"Sorry about my comrade Travis. He tends to get carried away. I'm Simoun, Alpha of the Werewolves. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Inazuma Japan."

Mark recovers from his shock and asks, "How do you know about us?"

Simoun simply chuckles and answers:

"Of course I know about you. In fact, you're the talk of the town where I come from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I've been watching you for quite some time and thanks to your friend's report, you've been chosen to become our prey."

"I don't like the sound of that," says Archer.

"We're going to be eaten!" Jack panics.

As everyone starts to freak out some more, Willy says:

"Aha! So that's why you turned him into a werewolf! You're not sure if we are worth your hunting time so you need someone from this team to spy for you!"

"It's not just that," says Simoun.

"What?"

"When I watched you practice that day, I felt the inner wolf within him."

"Inner wolf?" Mark asks.

"That's right. It's the power of a warrior who has what it takes to fight like a wolf. He has all the qualities that a wolf should have: speed, power, and amazing offense and defense skills. At that moment, I realized that not only I found the perfect prey but also a new member of the pack!"

"NEW MEMBER?!" Exclaims everyone

Mark then says, "That's not going to happen! He'll always be part of Inazuma Jap─"

Shawn kicks the ball hard towards his stomach.

"Mark!"

"Captain!"

Mark then says, "Don't worry guys, I'm OK." He then looks at Shawn and asks, "W-Why did you do that?"

"I'm not joining you," Shawn says.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks with confusion in his eyes

"Isn't it obvious? I can't team up with losers like you; you'll only slow me down. In order to bring out my true potential, I have to join the stronger team," he answers with guiltless eyes.

"What?! That's it! He's going down," says Kevin as he's about to attack until Jude stops him.

"Take it easy Kevin," says Jude.

"But Jude he just─"

"What you're about to do is not going to help anyone."

Simoun then says, "Enough with the drama, let's get to business, shall we?"

Out of the blue, wolves suddenly come out of their hiding places and surround the team.

The team keeps their guard up as the wolves look like they can attack them any minute.

"I'd like to introduce to you my pack: Ferocious Beast!" Then, the wolves start to howl. The team even notices that Shawn's howling as well, telling them that they are doom.

Everyone becomes scared when Willy says, "Not so fast werewolf! You force my hand to use my ultimate weapon! Take that!" And he brings out a spoon.

Everyone then anime fall.

"A SPOON? SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone exclaims.

"Not just a spoon, it's a silver spoon! Remember, they are weak agains─"

"So you believed in the myth that we are weak against silver? Sorry to say but it's not real," Simoun says mockingly as he grabs the spoon and breaks it in half.

Willy faints after that.

The other wolves then turn into their human forms.

Simoun rubs his temples and says, "Now that's over, let's begin the event with a soccer match."

"A soccer match?" Mark asks.

Seeing them confused, he says:

"You think that I'll kill you now, didn't you? In Liocott Island, we always settle our affairs with soccer. However, by the time we're done: you'll become our feast to celebrate the occasion."

Then the pack cheers for the feast they'll soon have.

"And if we refuse?" Xavier asks.

"Then we'll just kill you in an instant. After all, we're very  _hungry_ ," Simoun says coldly as the werewolves start to growl in favor of ripping them to bits.

At that moment, Inazuma Japan realizes that they will have no choice but to play.

"Now then, let's begin the festiv─"

"How can we be sure that you'll not turn into your wolf form during the game and try to eat us?" Asks Jude.

"Don't worry about it, I promise that my team and I will play according to your customs. Isn't that right team?"

"Yes Sir!" Ferocious Beast answers.

"Now it's settled, let's play," says Simoun while wearing a sinister grin.


	10. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introduction chapter for other OCs.

Inazuma Japan is warming up for their match against Ferocious Beast.

"I can't believe that we're going to battle against werewolves," says David.

"I know, especially with Shawn joining them. Are we going to be OK?" Darren questions in a worried tone.

Then Mark says with his signature smile, "They may be different but we're still playing the same game. So let's just play how we usually do OK guys?" 

Even though the team is really scared, they still trust Mark so they respond by saying:

"YEAH!"

Meanwhile, Simoun is giving his team orders about what they'll do during the match.

"Remember, we need them alive so try to show a little restraint, especially you Travis."

"Come on Simoun, I'm starving and they smell so good. Can I at least eat one of them?" Travis begs.

"No," replies Simoun.

"A limb?"

"No."

"How about those human girls?"

Simoun starts to become irritated and says:

"I know they smell good but in order to get their aura, we need to do some sacrifices. So no one gets eaten till I say so. That goes for all of you."

The team nods to show that they understand. While Simoun's busy coming up with a strategy, one of the members turn into a wolf and pounces Shawn with lightning speed. However, he's able to evade it.

"Nice try," Shawn says with a smirk. "But if you think that I will fall prey to a trick like that then you're as slow as that pounce."

His attacker then transforms back to her human form. She has purple hair, cocoa brown eyes, and a vicious face that fits her profile. 

"Not bad, for a complete rookie. It's not a big deal anyway, since what I did was just a warm up," she says with a sneer.

"Just a warm up? I think that it's just as pathetic as the real thing. Don't try to fool yourself, Clover."

"Tch, like you can do better Scar. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood or you'll have another scar on your face by now!" Clover snaps at the one known as Scar. He has black hair, snake green eyes, and a long scar that runs through his left eye. Instead of being scared however, he just says with a sly grin:

"Tsk tsk tsk. So unladylike. If you think what I said isn't true, then why are you so bothered about it?"

Being ticked off, Clover transforms into an indigo wolf and attacks Scar. The latter transforms as well, only he has obsidian fur. Instead of trying to stop them, Shawn just watches them fight each other. He finds it entertaining. Not just him, but also the other members as they chant:

"Fight fight fight fight..."

Then, a platinum blond wolf cuts in and interrupts them. 

The two wolves stop fighting and turns back to their human forms. 

"Marshall! Stop interfering with our battles," says Clover.

"Yeah, it's none of your business," says Scar.

"Awwww," says the members of Ferocious Beast as they can see that the show is over.

Marshall then transforms into his human form. He has blond soldier cut hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. Then he says with a serious tone:

"We have no time for one of your useless fights. We got a job to do so try to get along."

Then a cheerful voice says, "Oh come on Marshall. It's not so bad that they keep on arguing with each other."

"And why is that?" Marshall asks to the girl who said that. She has short orange hair, crimson eyes, and wears a cap with the Olympics Rings design. She then answers with the same cheerful tone:

"Because it's nice to have some entertainment every once in a while. Also, it's not normal if they stop fighting since they've been doing that for years. Besides, it's good for them to fight now so that the new comer will get used to it." 

Marshall then says, "Look Maddie, I know that you like to think of the bright side to everything but we got a mission to do so we have no time for fooling around."

"Sounds pretty boring to me," says Shawn.

"What?! You got a problem with me?" Marshall growls with anger in his eyes.

"Not really, it's just that you're a kill joy. If you really want to do your mission, you should at least have some fun. Then again, I don't think you can handle it since nothing can go through that thick head of yours."

Marshall has enough with him. Who does he think he is? Criticizing and insulting his sense of duty. As he can't stand it, he transforms into his wolf form and attacks Shawn. To retaliate, the latter transforms into a silver wolf. The fight is intense as Maddie starts to lead the members to chant:

"Fight fight fight fight..."

Scar then notices this and says, "I never seen someone able to crack Marshall before."

"Well, he IS a kill joy after all. Oh yeah, now that he's busy... Ready to settle this?" Clover says as she transforms into a wolf

"Bring it," he says as he transforms as well.

Then a double battle occurs as the members are going crazy for the violence. Things are getting ugly until a voice yells:

"ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone stops what they're doing as they see Simoun looking like he's going to explode.

The wolves who are battling transforms into their human forms as they can see that it's not a good time.

"What happened here?" Simoun asks.

Then, each member of the team starts to explain it in their own point of view simultaneously. However, Simoun stops them because they are giving him a headache and says:

"Never mind, I think that I already know what happened. Scar and Clover, save your energy for the mission. There's plenty of time to fight each other after that."

"Yes Simoun," says the said duo.

"Though she started it," mumbles Scar.

"I'll kill you later," mumbles Clover while giving him a death glare.

"Maddie, I know it was you who caused that annoying chanting so show some restraint."

"OK!" Maddie says happily.

"Marshall, you're suppose to make sure that unnecessary fights don't happen. But I'm surprised to see that not only you didn't stop a fight but you also got provoked by a newbie as well. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," says Marshall.

"Shawn, since you're new here I want you to know that I won't tolerate with any misbehavior that will cause trouble for the pack. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Shawn says in a way that means that he'll probably do it again. 

Then Simoun rubs his temple and says, "Anyway, it's almost time for the 1st half so here's the plan. Wait a minute, where's Travis?"

After that, he sees Travis as a chocolate brown wolf attempting to eat Willy's head off. Using his speed, Simoun grabs him before anyone notices.

"What part of 'No one gets eaten till I say so' did you not get?" Simoun asks in an irritated manner.

"Sorry Simoun, I just can't help it," apologizes Travis.

"I'll deal with you later. Now where was I? Oh yes, here's the plan..." 

* * *

Both teams get into position as the match is about to begin.

"OK guys, let's bring Shawn back through our soccer!" Mark shouts enthusiastically.

"YEAH!"

Seeing this, Simoun chuckles and says, "That's right humans. Feel hopeful. You'll need it to keep yourselves sane for what you're about to experience will break you."  


	11. 1st Half: Playtime

The whistle blows as Inazuma Japan starts the kickoff with Axel and Kevin as the forwards.

Kevin passes the ball to Axel as they move across the field. Then, Maddie is about to steal the ball when Axel quickly passes it to Xavier.

"Alright! Their passes are connecting," says Silvia.

"It looks like all that training has finally paid off," says Celia.

"We might just be OK in this game you guys," says Willy.

So far, Inazuma Japan is able to go across the field without the werewolves being able to steal the ball. It seems that they are getting the upper hand!

Caleb now has the ball as he's heading towards the goal. Clover uses a sliding tackle to stop him but he's able to pass it to Kevin. Little does he know that after the tackle, she just smirks...

Kevin is about to shoot the ball.

"Dragon Slayer!" And the ball rages to the goal.

"That's going in!" Sue says as it seems like they'll score a goal.

Then all of a sudden, someone cuts in and stops the shot with a simple kick.

"What? You got to be kidding me!" Kevin says as he's surprised to see that the one who stopped his shot is Shawn.

"How is it possible?" Scotty asks.

"Didn't we just saw him earlier? How did he get here so fast?" Austin asks.

As the team recovers from their shock, Shawn looks at the ball that he just stole with boredom and says:

"What a pathetic shot. You really are beneath me after all. Don't you agree, Kevin?"

Kevin responds by gritting his teeth in frustration.

Then without warning, Shawn swiftly runs across the field making sure that no one gets the ball. He passes it to his teammates as they head for the goal.

"Everyone, go back to the goal!" Jude says as they rush to stop the attackers.

Scar has the ball when he's blocked by Caleb. He tries to steal it from him but Scar dodges it easily and passes it to Maddie.

She now has the ball as Archer and Nathan try to stop her, however she does a high jump and escapes them. She then passes it to Shawn as he has a stand off with Mark.

"This is a REAL shot! Legendary Wolf!"

"Ijigen the Ha─"

The ball is so fast that Mark has no time to do his move. Because of this, the score is 1-0 in favor of Ferocious Beast.

"Unbelievable. It's so fast," Darren says.

"I can't believe that they score a goal so easily," Silvia says with disbelief.

"And to think we have the upper hand," says Sue.

Just then, Simoun starts to laugh hysterically and the team is shocked by it.

Mark doesn't get it so he asks, "What's so funny?"

Hearing his question, Simoun composes himself and answers:

"Oh sorry about that, it's just that how can you have the upper hand when we're just toying with you from the very beginning."

"WHAT!?" 

"You see, we werewolves have this habit of...how to say this? Oh yes, playing with our food before we go for the kill."

"So you never have the intention in playing with us seriously in the first place. That's why you purposely let us go through so that we'll let our guard down and that you can strike us at our weakest, am I correct?" Jude asks.

Simoun responds with an evil grin, "Clever trick, if I do say so myself. I don't want to waste my energy on a bunch of foolish mortals."

Everyone becomes mad and offended when they hear that.

Ignoring it, he continues:

"Now then, let's continue the game shall we?"

* * *

The rest of first half is like a living nightmare for everybody. The werewolves are making it difficult for them to score a goal. Then again, they don't let them touch the ball at all.

Inazuma Japan is in a difficult situation. They are forced to stick to defense because of Ferocious Beast's incredible offense. Shawn's ability to switch between offense and defense is also the problem because even if the team manages to go into the offense, he could instantly steal the ball from them before they have the chance to score and that he will be able to help the offense with his offensive skills. What's worse is that it seems like Ferocious Beast is able to read their every move and force them into exhaustion.

The members of Inazuma Japan struggle to pull themselves together as the score gap between them and Ferocious Beast becomes one-sided.

2-0, 3-0, 4-0... and so on. They become more injured each time their opponent scores a goal.

"Hang in there guys," Mark says.

"This is so cruel," Celia says as she can't bear to watch her friends being mercilessly hurt.

"Are they even trying to score points? They are spending more time hurting them than going for the goal," says David.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims the managers and everyone on the bench.

"No way," says Camellia as she starts to worry even more.

"Guys, we have to help Mark!" Nathan says as he can see that Mark will not last much longer if this keeps up.

Shawn now has the ball and is ready to score another point when he's blocked by Nathan, Xavier, and Axel.

"What's this? Do you really think that you can stop me with a defense like that? You should just give up. Your suffering will end quickly that way," Shawn says in a cold tone.

"Snap out of it Shawn," says Nathan.

"This isn't you!" Xavier continues.

"We don't have to do this," Axel says as the trio attempts to bring him back to his senses.

Unfortunately, it's not working as Shawn kicks the ball towards them that causes them to fall to the ground. The ball bounces back to him as he's about to shoot when─

Kevin goes back to the defense to stop him from shooting the ball.

"Not on my watch pal," he says.

"Out of my way!" Shawn demands as he tries to get pass him with no avail.

"I know you're in there Shawn. You have to fight it!"

"I said... OUT OF MY WAY!" And he knocks him down with a charge. He then shoots the ball.

"LEGENDARY WOLF!"

The remaining defenders try their best to stop it.

"The Mountain!"

"Shinkuuma!"

"Whirlwind Force!"

All moves fail to stop it. They're pushed back. Their only hope is if they at least weakened it.

Mark tries to stop as he uses, "Ijigen the Ha─ What?"

The shot moves to the left as it seems like the defenders are able to send it off course.

However, out of nowhere, Travis appears. At that moment, everyone realizes that it's a pass! But it's too late as Travis shoots the ball and it hits Mark hard in the stomach. And there goes another goal.

The whistle blows as the first half is over with the Ferocious Beast getting a huge lead by 15-0!

"Is everyone OK?" Mark asks when a voice shouts out:

"Kevin!"

Everyone turns to see Kevin on the ground holding his leg.

"Oh no Kevin's down!" Silvia says as she and the managers immediately do first aid on him.

"Kevin, are you OK?" Mark asks with concern in his eyes.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," reassures Kevin as he winces from the pain in his leg.

Then Simoun walks towards them and says with an evil grin:

"Do you get it now? No one can stop the wolf from getting its prey. It's only natural that you'll lose so ungracefully." And he walks away.

"Ferocious Beast, so that's how they play. Where this is going, the second half will be much tougher," says Jude.

"I couldn't agree more," says Mark.


	12. 2nd Half: The Miracle

It's already half time and Inazuma Japan is having a meeting.

Camellia bandages Kevin's leg and says to Mark:

"He can't play anymore."

"What!? I can still play!" Kevin protests as he tries to stand up.

"No! Don't force it anymore," Mark pleads as he stops him from standing up.

"But Mark..."

He decides to stop protesting as he can see that Mark is serious about it but he's still frustrated that he'll not be able to help his teammates for a while.

"What are we going to do?" Darren asks.

"They're really strong and incredibly fast too," Archer says.

Then Xavier says:

"And clever as well─ not only were they able to point out our weak points, they also play in a way that helps them conserve their energy while at the same time wears out our own. The way they play... it's as if they're─"

"Wolves," Jude continues. "And I bet that they will play even more aggressively in the 2nd half, now that we're in this state."

"What's worse is that we're not able to turn Shawn back to normal," Celia says with a sigh.

Hearing this makes everyone feel down.

"Well, what do you expect? We got creamed back there so we most likely increase his new ego rather than diminish it," Nathan says.

As everyone becomes discouraged by their situation, Mark says:

"It's just the 1st half. It's not over yet. We still have a chance to save Shawn and beat those werewolves. So we're not going to give up alright team."

However the team seems too afraid and unsure of themselves as they remain silent. Then Hurley says:

"Mark's right man. There's no way that we're going to be wiped out like that, heck no. So let's ride these waves with no fear and show those werewolves who's boss!" He then drinks water when—

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark asks as Hurley's face turns blue. Then all of a sudden, he spits out the water he's been drinking a few seconds ago.

Everyone is alarmed by it.

"Are you OK?" Mark asks.

"Yeah I'm fine dude. You don't have to worry about it," Hurley answers with his positive attitude.

"That's a relief," Silvia says.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Willy exclaims.

"Sorry about that dude. It's nothing serious really. It's just that I drank sea water by mistak─ what?"

"Sea water? I could've sworn I put drinking water," Celia says with confusion in her face.

Then the question is answered when they hear Shawn laughing at them and says:

"Hey Hurley! How'd you like your sea water? Since you love the ocean so much, I thought that you'll like drinking it as well! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Now this is just insulting," says Hurley as he's offended by Shawn's prank.

"I still don't get how he does it," says Celia.

"Looks like it'll always be a mystery," responds Silvia.

Then Mark says, "Alright guys, it's time for the 2nd half. Remember, we're all playing soccer here so let's show them what we're made of!"

After that, the members of Inazuma Japan go into their positions on the field.

"Do you think that we're going to be OK?" Darren asks.

"If we were not able to handle Shawn during practice then... I think we're toast," says Scotty as the 2nd half begins.

* * *

Jude's right about the members of Ferocious Beast playing more aggressively because the 2nd half is far worse than the last. Their opponent starts to beat them like a pulp as the score gap becomes more one-sided than ever before.

"That's right. BEAT them, BREAK them, and TEAR them apart! Do not rest until they surrender!" Simoun orders as he smiles madly at the torture he's been giving to the humans. He's proud that phase two of his plan is going well. The 1st half is a success as his idea of wearing out the humans both physically and emotionally worked perfectly. All he needs to do now is torture them until everything folds into place...

The team's exhaustion from the 1st half has taken its toll as they are showing signs of fatigue. But that doesn't stop them from persevering as they know that they have to win in order to get their friend back. It's already in the middle of the 2nd half and Inazuma Japan tries to turn things around.

Austin has the ball and is about to shoot it when he's stopped by the defenders.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Clover asks with a sneer.

"There's no where left for you to run so I suggest that you give up now," says Marshall.

He's right as in an instant, the rest of the members of Inazuma Japan are marked. Being unable to pass the ball to anyone, Austin tries to bodily protect the ball from the werewolves' endless attempts to steal it.

"We have to do something fast. He's not going to last much longer," says Axel as he can see that Austin is starting to feel tired.

The defenders can also see that as well as they're about to strike when...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Travis transforms into a wolf and pounces at Austin.

"Travis! What are you doing?!" Simoun asks with rage.

However, Travis is not listening as he's so hungry during the game that all he can think of is to sink his teeth into the human's ─in this case Austin's─ flesh.

Inazuma Japan is shocked by the turn of events as they try to stop Travis from eating their friend. Austin feels like his life flashes before his eyes. He's about to wait for the final blow when suddenly a soccer ball hits Travis hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone is relieved that Austin didn't turn to wolf chow as much as Austin is so happy that he's alive but who's the one who kicked the ball?

Everyone is shocked to see that right in front of them are─

"Kappas?"

"I knew that they're real!" Mark says as he's seeing the same kappa he saw in the past and that no one believed him.

"Hey, aren't those the same kappas we saw in the forest?" Scotty asks Xavier.

"It's been awhile guys. What are you doing here?" Xavier asks to the kappas.

"Rescue mission," answers the kappa that has blue hair.

"Didn't come alone," continues the kappa with green hair.

"Did he just said: didn't come alone," asks Tori.

"So there are more kappas?" Sue asks.

"I can't believe that this is happening! It's impossible! First werewolves and now kappas! What's next?!" Willy asks.

And right on cue, something swiftly flies across the soccer field. It's so fast that no one can't distinguish what it is. Then they watch as it starts to throw small bombs towards them.

"Look out!" Mark says as he and the team tries to avoid it only to find out that it only releases powder.

They are not affected, but the werewolves are as they become paralyzed and unable to move.

"What happen to them?" Mark asks.

"Pesky," replies the kappas as they point at a flying boy with maroon hair, sneaky navy blue eyes, and a smile that says that you better watch out or I'll prank you! What shocks everyone is that he's about the size of their hand.

"A sprite?" Camellia says.

"How is it possible? It doesn't make any sense!" Willy exclaims.

"IN YOUR FACE!!!" Pesky says as he is laughing at the werewolves' attempts to clobber him.

"Pesky! Stop wasting the wolfsbane! Do you have any idea how hard it is to plant it?"

"Wait, who said that?" Mark wonders while looking for the source.

"Over here." And the team sees the one who spoke. He has shaggy brown hair, gold eyes and legs of a goat.

"A SATYR!?" Mark exclaims.

"This doesn't any sense!" Willy reacts as it seems like magic is overriding science.

"I have a name you know and that is Rustle. And Pesky, how many times do I have to tell you? One ball of wolfbane will do the trick!"

"Whatever know-it-all!" Pesky teases.

"What!? Who're you calling know-it-all?!!" Rustle says in a fury.

"Sorry but with that big head of yours, I can't help thinking that you're kind of a NERD!" says Pesky with a snicker.

"What'd you say?!" says Rustle with a flaming aura.

As the team awkwardly watches Pesky and Rustle argue and the kappas trying to stop it, a female voice shouts out:

"We have no time for this! The werewolves will soon recover from the wolfsbane. So let's just do our job and rescue those humans!"

Everyone turns to see a girl with blond hair tied in a braid, sky blue eyes, and a serious expression that says that no one should mess with her. What also catches the team's attention is that her ears look like those of─

"Yes, I'm a elf. You don't have to be so surprised about it."

"Lighten up, Fern. Me and Mr. Know-It-All are just talking about stuff."

"Who're calling Mr. Know-It-All?!"

Fern gives them a glare and they stop fighting. She then turns to the team and says:

"I know that you're all confused about what's happening but there's no time explain. We have to get out of here now!"

Before anyone can react, the werewolves begin to recover from the wolfsbane and are ready to attack.

"Great... so much for a quick escape. It looks like we have to fight our way out," Fern says as she gets her bow and arrows.

"WHAT!?"

And so the battle begins. The team watches their rescuers keeping the werewolves at bay.

The kappas use their soccer skills to force the werewolves to give way for those who are in the bench to escape. Pesky uses some wolfsbane to paralyze the remaining wolves. Fern shoots the other wolves with her bow to knocked them unconscious ("It's enchanted so it wouldn't cause severe damage.").

As the team runs to safety, Willy says:

"It's like my whole world has turn upside down!"

Then a wolf is about to pounce him and he starts to see his life flashes before his eyes when an arrow hits his attacker and knocked it unconscious. Willy looks around and says:

"I'm ALIVE! It's a miracle! I will never doubt the existence of magical creatures again!"

And so, everyone is already out of the soccer field when Rustle uses his magic seeds to grow a wall out of vines to separate them from the werewolves.

"That should hold them for a while," he says proudly.

"Is everyone here? Good. Let's go," Fern says when Mark says:

"Thanks for rescuing us back there, we really appreciate it. But what's going on? What just happened back there? Why are the werewolves pursuing us? Did my friend really become a werewolf? Can we chan─"

"Everything will be clear when we get to the Enchanted Forest. Just be patient."

After that, the team follows their rescuers into the forest.

* * *

Ferocious Beast has recovered from the wolfsbane and they are frustrated that they've been attacked by creatures from the Enchanted Forest. As they are composing themselves from what happened, Travis says:

"Oh man. It's a shame that they escaped. I could've feast on one of them."

"They're not supposed to be eaten early to begin with. Besides, I meant for them to escape," says Simoun.

"Wait, what? You made them escaped on purpose?! Why did you do that?"

Slightly annoyed, Simoun answers:

"Phase Two of my plan is to make the humans go to the Enchanted Forest. That's the purpose of the soccer match. Besides, we need them to become even stronger in order to make their auras more delicious. Then, we'll meet them again in the Dark Forest."

"That makes sense. But how can you be so sure that they'll willingly go to the Dark Forest? Everybody knows that whoever goes in never returns," Travis says.

Then, Simoun chuckles and says:

"Isn't it obvious?" He then points at Shawn who appears to be bragging to the other members about his skills or something.

"Ohhh... I get it. So what are we going to do until then?" asks Travis.

"We'll prepare for Phase Three."

"Wait! We have a Phase Three!?"

Ignoring Travis' question, Simoun commands, "Everyone! Head back to the den."

After that, Ferocious Beast turns into their wolf form and runs off into their territory.


	13. The Enchanted Forest

When they finally set foot to the Enchanted Forest, they are amazed beyond belief. Everywhere they go is filled with flowers and plants they never seen before. There are so many magical creatures looking at them curiously as they never seen humans in the Enchanted part of the forest before. Or is it something else?

"It's beautiful!" Celia says.

"It's like we're in a fairy tale," Sue continues.

"Awww, they're so cute," Camellia and Silvia say in unison as they are petting small puffballs with big eyes.

"Incredible. I can't believe that there are magical creatures living right under our noses," Austin says.

"I'm not surprised about it whatsoever," Willy says confidently.

"Like how you scream like a girl every time you see one. Hihihi," Scotty snickers. 

"I hate this place," Caleb mutters as he's disturbed by all the cute little plants, pink flowers and the adorable little animals.

"At least we are welcomed here. Who knows what will happen if they just leave us with the werewolves," David remarks as the team nods in agreement.

"So what are we going to do now?" Austin asks.

"We may have escaped, but Ferocious Beast will probably come back to hunt us," Jude answers.

"And we still have Shawn to worry about. How are we suppose to change him back?" Axel asks.

"I don't know. But we still have to try. Right now what's important is to save him," Mark says with determination.

"And you will."

"Wait. Who said that?" Mark asks.

Then out of nowhere, a giant flower appears and blooms revealing a fairy. This fairy looks like a little girl with curly pink hair, mint green eyes, and fairy wings. She's wearing a periwinkle dress with a tiara made of flowers. The magical creatures then stop what they're doing and bow to her. As the team is shocked by what they're seeing, she says in a cute and girly voice:

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. I am Lilian, the Fairy Queen."

"This pipsqueak is a queen?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

A tick mark then appears in Queen Lilian's forehead as she says:

"This 'pipsqueak' you speak of is THE Queen of the Enchanted Forest!

She then does some breathing exercises and calms down.

"I am pleased that you are able to arrive here safely, Inazuma Japan."

"You heard of us?" Nathan asks, surprised.

"Of course! Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knows about you," she answers enthusiastically.

"Are we that popular? I gotta get used to this," Scotty says.

"But why? What did we do exactly?" Xavier asks. He and everyone else really want to know.

"Huh? You don't know? Then I'll tell you..."

The team listens to what she has to say.

"... just as soon as I show you something!"

Everyone anime fall.

"What? Don't tell me that you think that I'll just explain it to all of you. It's so boring. That's the style of the last queen who ruled here. I'll just show you instead, follow me. Oh! I almost forgot." She sprinkles something on Kevin's leg that cures it ("You can't pretend to be OK in front of a fairy, you know?") and flies as the team rubs off the awkwardness in their heads and follow her.

* * *

"WOW!"

"Incredible!"

"Amazing!"

Everyone stands in awe as they are staring at what looks like a biggest oak tree in the entire forest.

"It must be more than a hundred years old," Thor says.

"This tree was the first one to grow in Liocott Island. It's known as The Tree of Life. Here you'll find the answers you seek," Queen Lilian informs cheerfully as the members of Inazuma Japan are amazed.

"What's the big deal? By the end of the day, it's just a very old tree. I don't see how it'll help us," Willy says.

"Oh really?" Queen Lilian asks mischievously as she starts to glow a bright light. When it's over, everyone is surprised to see that they're─

"SMALL!?"

Everyone has shrunk as they become smaller than the bugs, the grass, and the animals.

"AHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! DON'T EAT ME!!!" Willy screams as he's trying to avoid being eaten by a bird.

"So this is what is like to be small," Austin says with awe.

"It's like a whole new world," Silvia says excitedly.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Mark enthusiastically.

Then Queen Lilian says:

"Fairies have the ability to become big or small. Since I'm the Fairy Queen, I can also change the size of others as well. Alright everybody, this way." She opens a door in the oak tree that the members of Inazuma Japan is able to notice now that they are small.

When they get inside, everyone is amazed by how big the room is as it's filled with an almost infinite amount of books and scrolls.

"This is the Library. All you need to know about life and magic is in here," Queen Lilian says.

"Did you read all of this?" Celia asks.

"Not really. I don't usually go here."

"Is it because of your duties as queen?"

"Nope. It's because the Library is boring!" Queen Lilian answers adorably.

Everyone then anime fall.

"What? You expect a queen who reads a lot of books or something? Sorry but that's what the last queen of the Enchanted Forest does. I'm more of the fun type."

"So how did you become queen in the first place?" Kevin mutters in an annoyed tone.

Hearing this, Queen Lilian answers:

"Let's just say that I was chosen. But that's a story for another time. Here it is." She then removes a book (Fairy's For You) from its shelf and it reveals a secret passageway

"Come on, follow me. We're not here to read dusty old books."

* * *

Everyone goes downstairs to where they need to go.

"Are we there yet?" Sue asks impatiently.

"It's like it can go on and on forever," Tori remarks.

"It seems like we are heading towards the tree's roots," Jude observes as he can see the the walls surrounding them at the moment are so ancient.

"I wonder what are we going find down there," Axel says.

"Well whatever it is, if it's going to help us save Shawn and beat Ferocious Beast then I'm up for it," Mark says enthusiastically.

"Come on slow pokes. I'm already at the entrance. Hurry up!" Queen Lilian says in a way that sounds like a little girl who can't wait to open her Christmas presents.

"Easy for you to say. You have wings," Willy says.

When everyone is finally at the entrance, they can see that it's been there for a very long time. The gateway looks very faded and the plants and moss seem to consume it. But despite that, it's still as sturdy and it releases magical energy that no one can explain.

"Beyond this point is the answer you seek," Queen Lilian says. "But be warned, only those with pure hearts can enter in one piece."

Then Scotty asks, "In one piece? So what happens—"

"If your heart isn't pure, you'll become one with the Enchanted Forest! You'll turn into a tree or a flower or something," Queen Lilian answers cheerfully.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims.

"It doesn't matter. We'll still take the risk. In order to save our friend, we'll do whatever it takes. Right guys?" Mark asks with enthusiasm.

After a short pause, the team nods in agreement.

"Very well. Let's go," Queen Lilian says as everyone takes a deep breath and go towards the gateway.

When they go through, they feel the gateway's magical energy pressing against them. It's as if they'll turn into pulp if this keeps up. Then in an instant, they start to feel a tingling sensation and finally make it out. In one piece.

Then Queen Lilian says happily:

"Congratulations! Your hearts are pure and you get to see this."

And right on cue, the room lights up showing old cave paintings all over the wall.

"Wow, look at all these paintings," Silvia says.

"There's so many," Celia says.

"There's a painting of the wild life in the island. Look at all the animals," Tori says.

"What's with all the farmers and weavers?" Sue asks. 

"Do these paintings represent the History of Liocott Island?" Camellia asks.

Then Queen Lilian answers:

"The Tree of Life was the first to grow, so its roots spread across the island making it able to witness all the events that happened. Such as this." She then reveals a painting that shocks everyone.

"Is that us?" Mark asks as he looks at the painting with amazement. It shows from the angels and demons kidnapping their friends up to their battle with Dark Angel in incredible detail.

"So our battle with them...is the reason why we're well known here," Axel says.

Queen Lilian nods and says:

"I'll now tell you all you need to know."

She then uses her magic once more and the paintings start to move as she tells the story.


	14. The Tale And The Prophesy

"As we all know, the Demon Lord was defeated and Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z fought each other every millennium," Queen Lilian explains as she pauses dramatically showing the painting of the two said creatures having an intense soccer game. "What was not expected however was that the life energy of both kinds spread across the island creating magical creatures and a place for them to live. The life energy of the angels formed the Enchanted Forest; the source of light magic. While the life energy of the demons formed the Dark Forest; the source of dark magic."

As everyone listens to every detail of the story, Queen Lilian continues:

"The Enchanted Forest is the home of those who cherish and embrace the light such as fairies, elves, sprites, and more. The Dark Forest, however, is the home of those who prefer darkness and the destruction of the light such as witches, vampires, werewolves, and so many others. As long as both sides stay in balance, the island will not fall into chaos."

"So what's the problem?" David asks.

"We are currently at war against the inhabitants of the Dark Forest."

"At war?" Celia asks.

"Yes," the Fairy Queen answers in a sad child tone. "They want to take over the Enchanted Forest. So far I am able to keep them at bay with my magic but... I doubt that it will last much longer."

Then Jude asks, "No disrespect but if this is a war between both sides then how are we involved in the first place?"

Then Queen Lilian answers dramatically, "It's because of the prophecy."

"The prophecy?" Mark asks.

"Yes. It's been passed down through generations. If anything that can affect the fate of the island happens, kinda like now, then we'll use this knowledge to prepare for the future. For instance..."

She then gestures Inazuma Japan to look at another painting. It's moving pictures appear to be telling a story. Or in this case, a prophesy. Usually, no one could be able to interpret its meaning but as if the pictures are aware of their presence, it seemingly whispers to them and says:

**_Warriors_ _of_ _eleven_ _shall_ _take_ _a_ _stand_ _,_ **

**_Against_ _the_ _wrath_ _of_ _the_ _Demon_ _King_ _,_ **

**_Either_ _they succeed or_ _lose_ _the_ _task_ _at_ _hand_ _,_ **

**_And_ _becomes_ _consumed_ _by_ _fire's_ _ring_ _._ "**

After that, the pictures stop moving as some of the members of Inazuma Japan are confused by what just happen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scotty asks in confusion.

"Yeah I don't get it," Hurley says.

"Demon King, Warriors, Fire's Ring... It doesn't make any sense to me at all," Jack says.

"This was the first verse of the prophesy that appeared in front of me recently, when Mt. Magneto was on the verge to erupt," Queen Lilian explains.

After a short pause, Mark says:

"I got it! It's about our soccer battle at Mt. Magneto, isn't it?"

"Well, it makes sense," Jude says. "The Warriors of Eleven must be referring to us. The Demon King represents Dark Angel a.k.a Demon Lord. And Fire's Ring could mean the eruption of Mt. Magneto."

"BINGO! That is correct!" Queen Lilian says enthusiastically.

"So you knew what it means all along?" Tori asks with an annoyed tone.

"I just think it's fun for you to guess," Queen Lilian answers with a mischievous smile.  

Everyone falls anime style.

"Does this girl ever takes things seriously?" Tori asks.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. I think," Silvia answers.

Then Queen Lilian says:

"Anyway, the main point is that because of that prophesy the werewolves believe that they can use your aura to increase their power and to dominate the forest!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims.

"Use our aura to increase their power..." Archer says with fear clearly shown in his face.

As everyone is trying to sink it in, Queen Lilian says childishly:

"But that's not important, let's focus on the recent situation."

Upon hearing this, everyone anime fall.

"What do you mean it's not important? It's our lives for crying out loud!" Willy exclaims.

 Ignoring his reaction, Queen Lilian asks, "So you want to save your friend who turned into a werewolf?"

"Yeah, how can we turn him back to normal?" Mark asks with determination in his eyes.

"Simple," Queen Lilian says. "The Alpha's bite that causes the transformation is filled with dark magic, so it's quite difficult to simply expel it with fairy magic. So the best way to reverse the effects is to beat the Alpha in a soccer battle."

"A soccer battle?" 

"That's right," she answers. "But you have to beat him at his territory, otherwise your friend will not be able to properly release the darkness that's trapped inside him. The problem is that you have to go to the Dark Forest. The chances of your survival are very little and the fact that no one returns once they entered and possibility that you'll turn into every dark creatures' breakfast, lunch and dinner─"

She stops as she finds out that she's scaring the humans. Don't blame them though; they couldn't possibly handle the dangers of the Dark Forest. They're humans after all.

"Oopsy daisy! I got carried away. But are you really sure that you can handle it?" She asks.

As everyone is still trying to recover from their shock, Mark says with his most encouraging smile:

"I know this is tough but we can do this. We've been through worse and we're still here. We're always against the odds and we're still here. Right now our friend needs help and we're the only one who can do this. So are you with me?"

Everyone nods in response and show a determine look on their faces.

Feeling happy that everyone agrees, Mark says:

"Alright guys let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

"Suit yourselves. I will formally send you off tomorrow morning. After all, it's getting late. It'll be ashamed if you become eaten so soon," Queen Lilian says playfully.

"Oh... thanks," Mark says awkwardly.

"You're welcome. You can sleep in the guest rooms," she added.

"OK. Thanks," Mark replies as the team is about to leave when─

"Oops! I almost forgot," the Fairy Queen says in a child-like tone.

"What is it?" Mark asks.

"The first verse of the prophesy I mentioned awhile ago is already fulfilled after your battle against the Demon Lord. So these are what you should keep in mind on your quest."

She then reveals another  painting. Unlike the others, it looks as if it's just been painted to the wall recently. It means that it hasn't happened...yet. Just like the others, it starts to move and whisper to them.

**_Heroes and allies shall enter the dark,_ **

**_Representing the light they hope to defend,_ **

**_T_ ** **_hrough a friend or a foe, they'll meet at Luna's Arch,_ **

**_And meet the place where the journey will end._ **

"E-End?!"

"D-Did it mean that—"

Just when everyone thought it's over, another painting starts to move and whisper.

**_Darkness creeps from within,_ **

**_One of eleven shall fall to sin,_ **

**_Either he finds himself or they die so soon,_ **

**_By the Children of the Moon._ **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asks but the paintings don't respond back.

As everyone is trying to sink it in, Queen Lilian says:

"That's all! Goodnight everyone." And just like that she flutters away.

"What's her deal? Just now, there's some scary prophesy that might be about the end of us and she acts like it's nothing," Sue says.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind it," Silvia says.

"Really?" Tori asks in a disbelieving tone.

"I... don't know," Silvia answers looking confused as well.

"That prophesy... I wonder what it means," Axel says.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that we'll figure it out eventually," Mark says.

After that, everyone goes to the guest bedrooms (being lead by pixies) and go to sleep for the big day.


	15. The Nightmare

Mark wakes up and finds himself alone in an unfamiliar place .

"Where am I?" He asks.

He can see that he's not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. The plants are not colorful but dark and the atmosphere is so gloomy that it's as if all happiness is sucked away.

"Hello? Anyone here?" There's something about this place that gives him the creeps and he wants escape as soon as possible.

Then all of a sudden, glowing eyes appear all over the place staring at Mark cruelly.

"Who's there? Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny." 

Fear is clearly heard in captain's voice. He doesn't like where this is going as no one responds to his question. As if things couldn't get much worse, the scene changes into a soccer field as he sees his friends and himself battling against some shadowy figures. Apparently, they are having a match. And it doesn't look pretty.

Inazuma Japan gets beaten up as the sounds of jester-like laughter amplifies and mocks them by taunting:

**_Round and round the humans go,_ **

**_Hopelessly running away from their woes,_ **

**_Trying to fight with the light we despise?_ **

**_Well to bad, they'll meet their demise!_ **

As the spooky chorus continues, the team is breaking apart before Mark's eyes. He just couldn't take it! Then, the defense gets breached a giant shadow appears. It gives Mark a sinister grin before it shoots the ball. The ball is hardly seen as it become a giant fireball of darkness.   

"Ijigen the Hand!" Mark exclaims as the ball clashes with his dome-like move. Unfortunately, it goes in. After that, Mark's suddenly surrounded by wolves. They're all getting closer... 

Then...

_SNAP!_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Mark wakes up beading with sweat as he finds himself in the guest bedroom.

"It just a nightmare," he sighs with relief. He's glad that's over. He then says:

"We have to beat Ferocious Beast. For Shawn's sake and ours, we have to get stronger."

With that thought, he dozes off hoping to have a dreamless sleep.


	16. The Initiation

"AHHHHH! SOOOO COLD!"

The team suddenly wakes up after being soaked by what feels like ten big buckets of cold water. Some even fall out of their beds.

"That's it! Who did this?" Kevin asks in anger.

"Isn't it obvious? Since Shawn's not with us in the Enchanted Forest, the only person who would prank us is... YOU!" Willy says as he's pointing at Scotty.

"It's not me. ACHOO! I'm supposed to anyway, but it seems like someone got there first," Scotty says.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turns and sees Pesky laughing at them as he says:

"You should see the look on your faces. It's PRICELESS!" And he continues to laugh.

They hear the girls screaming from the other room. Pesky continues to laugh once more.

"It looks like we're all victims to his prank," Mark says.

Then, the door bursts open as Rustle enters in a hurry.

"Thank goodness you're awake! You're almost late for your ini─ Why are you all soaking wet? PESKY!"

Pesky stops laughing and says:

"What? It's their fault for being hard to wake up. I just used my magic to carry as much water I can and pour it on them. No big deal."

Rustle sighs.

"At least you're all awake. Quickly! Dry yourselves up and change clothes, it's almost time for your initiation!"

And he and Pesky swiftly go out of the room.

Then Axel says:

"Anyway, we have to get ready. We don't want everyone to keep waiting."

After a few minutes of drying themselves and changing their clothes, Mark says:

"OK guys, let's go!"

"YEAH"

As the team meets up with the girls, they walk into the main courtyard filled with lots of colorful flowers and decorations. Many other mythical creatures are taking their seats as they are waiting for their beloved Queen to appear and begin the initiation.

Then the dwarfs play their trumpets as Fern (the elf who rescued Inazuma Japan in case you forgot) says, "All hail to our beloved queen: Fairy Queen Lilian!"

And right on cue a giant flower appears and blooms revealing Queen Lilian. She's wearing something more festive as her dress is more puffier and embellished with gems. She then looks at her audience and says with an adorable yet confident voice:

"Greetings to the citizens of the Enchanted Forest... and guests. We are gathered here today to witness the initiation of Inazuma Japan!"

Everyone gives her applause and becomes quiet as the Queen continues, "As we all know, the prophesy has spoken as these humans defeated the Demon Lord and brought peace to the entire island. Now they're off to another quest but this time as our Champions!"

Everyone cheers again.

"Inazuma Japan has volunteered to go to the Dark Forest to save their fallen teammate from the hands of the werewolves!"

While everyone is cheering, Silvia asks her friends, "Fallen teammate? Isn't that a little extreme?"

Everyone responds with sweat drops of awkwardness.

"Not only that, they are willing to do whatever it takes to save us from the enemy even if it will claim their lives!"

Scotty then says, "D-Did she just said 'claim our lives'?" And he imagines a grave stone with his name on it.

"They are such brave warriors. They are aware of the fact that whoever goes to the Dark Forest never returns yet they still insists to go for the sake of saving their friend and our lives!"

"NEVER RETURNS!!!" Inazuma Japan exclaims.

"Is this supposed to motivate us or something?" Tori asks sarcastically.

Then Queen Lilian looks at the seats where Inazuma Japan is and says, "Come up here, Inazuma Japan. It's time for your initiation."

After the team goes up the stage, Queen Lilian says:

"Inazuma Japan. Will you do whatever it takes to provide justice to all magical creatures no matter how scary the situation may be?"

"YES!" Inazuma Japan answers. They know that the Dark Forest is scary but what matters now is to save their friend from the werewolves.

"Very well then," Queen Lilian says and gives them a satchel.

"This contains all you need to at least last a bit longer in the cruelty of the Dark Forest. You can open it when you're there. And these..."

Bracelets appear on the wrists of everyone. For the boys, it's out of stone. For the girls, it's like vines intertwined with each other and it's decorated with flowers.

"...will help you when you're in dire need."

Before anyone can ask her to explain about their accessories, she then faces the audience and says, "Citizens of the Enchanted Forest. In the name of the Queen, I now present to you our Champion Team: Inazuma Japan!"

The audience then cheers at and shouts on top of their lungs as Queen Lilian uses her magic to reveal a black door with scary decorations.

"Farewell Inazuma Japan! Head forth to your quest, fulfill your duty and above all live up the name of the Enchanted Forest!"

As everyone keeps cheering, Inazuma Japan goes to the scary door and opens it. They are ready to enter the Dark Forest.

"This is it guys. Let's do this!" Mark says with his signature smile.

"YEAH!"

As they disappear in the doorway of the Dark Forest, Fern asks Queen Lilian:

"Your Highness. No disrespect but are you certain that these humans will make it out in one piece?"

"You'll see. It's going to get interesting..." Queen Lilian answers with a mischievous smile...   
  



	17. The Dark Forest

Inazuma Japan finally sets foot at the Dark Forest as the door that took them there disappears.

"T-T-This is the Dark Forest? It's definitely different from the Enchanted Forest," Austin stutters as he's creep out by it.

It is indeed. The Dark Forest is not as colorful or as happy as the Enchanted Forest. It rather has the shades of purple, blue, and black. The trees and plants don't bear any good fruit to eat as it reveals nasty stuff (it looks tasty but it's poisonous). The inhabitants don't seem friendly either as they give the humans cruel looks. And isn't it day in the Enchanted Forest? The skies above them are as black as night, surrounding them with glittering stars and a giant moon. What's worse is that the atmosphere is so cold. So dark. It's as if it's sucking all things that are positive and good in this world and giving off evil vibes and negative emotions to all unfortunate souls.

As everyone walks further, they start to further notice these bad things.

"It's so... dark," Sue says when she suddenly screams from being touched by bats.

"I don't like the atmosphere. It's so dreary," remarks Thor.

_Hihihihihi_

"What was that?" Sue asks.

"I-I don't know," Silvia responds.

"Tch. You're such babies," Caleb says. "It's just a forest."

"Why you—"

_HIHIHIHIHI_ _..._

The sound starts to amplify as everyone starts to get creep out. The sound lasted about five minutes.

"It stop," Camellia says as the forest becomes silent.

Then—

_GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone exclaims as they start to panic.

"It's official. WE'RE DONE FOR!!!" Jack says crying.

"Come on guys. Get a grip! We just got here," Mark says with a firm tone.

"Mark's right. We have to calm down before before we do anything else," Jude says.

Xavier then gets the bag they got from Queen Lilian and says:

"For a start, we should check what the Queen gave us. It might help us on our quest."

As everyone sees what's in the bag, the first thing they get is a watch.

"How is this going to help us? It's not even working!" Willy exclaims when suddenly a light appears in the watch and reveals a hologram or something.

Everyone is shocked as the watch reveals a hologram of Queen Lilian that says:

"Greetings Inazuma Japan. I am the HoloFairy, a manifestation of one of the Fairy Queen's personalities. I used this watch as a means of communication so that we'll not get too much unwanted attention from the dwellers here. I am also created to answer your questions. Well? What are you waiting for? Ask me something."

Everyone hesitates at first. It's just so sudden but if it will help them on their quest then why not?

"Where can we find Ferocious Beast?" David asks.

The watch beeps and says, "Inside the bag, there's a map that shows the Dark Forest inside-out. It reveals their den as well."

Archer then grabs something in the bag as he says, "I found it."

"Great," Mark says. "Now we can know where we're going."

The watch beeps again and says, "Now that you found the map, you better use it properly for you have no time for being lost."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Scotty says. "Either we get lost or get eaten. We get it."

"Not just that," the HoloFairy says cheerfully. "You're here to save your cursed friend, right? If you don't hurry, his transformation will be permanent!"

"WHAT!" Exclaims everyone.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Mark asks.

"Me? I'm just created last night. It's just that Queen Lilian forgot to tell you."

Everyone anime fall.

"Wow. She really is a part of Queen Lilian," Silvia says.

"Tell me about it," Celia says.

"How much time do we have left?" Axel asks with slight panic in his voice.

"I'll show you," the HoloFairy says as she disappears. Another hologram appears in the watch. It's a clock, but instead of numbers, there are moons surrounding the clock. At the moment, the arrow is pointing at a Waxing Crescent.

"This is the Lunar Clock," the HoloFairy explains. "It's always nighttime at the Dark Forest so instead of the sun showing at the sky it's the moon. It's one night per phase. The main point is that three moons from now, there'll be a rare full Blue Moon that'll rise in the night sky. The werewolves will be at their strongest by then."

Then Mark says, "So what you're saying is─"

"If you don't defeat Ferocious Beast before the Blue Moon disappears, your friend will become a full grown werewolf. His humanity will be completely consumed and you'll become the werewolves' dinner!" The HoloFairy cheerfully says showing no signs of concern or worry for them.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims. They just can't believe it.

Nathan then says ,"So if we don't hurry and save him, Shawn will..."

"No he won't!" Mark says. "We're not gonna let that happen. Now that we know what's at stake, it tells us that there's still hope to save him."

"Mark's right," Axel says. "We still have three nights to defeat Ferocious Beast."

Mark then says, "Alright guys, we have three nights before the Blue Moon. So let's make it motivate us to keep going!"

"YEAH.

* * *

Inazuma Japan wonders through the forest as they check the map to make sure they're on the right track.

"Ummm guys? Do you have a feeling that we're being watched?" Darren asks as he as well as the others notice glowing eyes within the shadows around them.

"Just don't mind it man," Hurley replies with a reassuring look. Though he's also a bit scared.

"Are we there yet? My feet are killing me," Scotty says as his feet are hurting from all that walking.

"Are we even walking in the right way?" Sue asks.

Willy checks the map again and says, "For the hundredth time, we're going the right way─a dead end?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone is blocked by a wall of black and purple trees. This is the FIFTH dead end so far.

"B-But I don't understand! How did this─ I don't know..." Willy is freaking out.

The watch then beeps (Silvia is wearing it) and the HoloFairy pops up and says, "Oopsie daisy! I forgot to tell you that the Dark Forest is known to block random paths and confuse travelers. That's how those who enter here never returns and probably lost their sanity."

"WHAT?!"

"But the good news is that you're really going the right way. It's just that you have to wait for the path you seek to clear up before you take the journey."

"AND HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE?!" Kevin asks. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WE HAVE TO HURRY?!"

"Easy Kevin," Mark says as he tries to calm his friend down.

"I have no idea. Good luck though," the HoloFairy says before she disappears.

Everyone feels awkward.

"So... Now what?" Tori asks.

"Should we take another path?" Austin asks.

Jude looks at the map and says, "I'm afraid not. This is the fastest route to the werewolves' den. If we take the other routes, who knows how long will that take."

"We should camp here for the night. We can wait until the path clears up," Xavier says.

Everyone agrees with that plan. They are tired after all. They then prepare to start camp.


	18. The Campfire And An Unlikely Visit

Mark and the others begin preparations for camp. The good news is that they have camping supplies (they're able to set up a tent). The bad news is that─

"NO FOOD!?"

They check the bag again. Yes, there's no food. All they have is water. But at the moment, they're starving.

"I'm so hungry," Jack complains.

"Is Queen Lilian crazy or something!" Tori says angrily. "How are we suppose to survive without food?!"

"Maybe we can find some," Camellia says. "The creatures here are living healthily so they must have eaten at some point."

"Yeah," Silvia agrees as she tap the watch and says, "HoloFairy, where can we find food in the Dark Forest?"

 The watch then beeps and the HoloFairy reveals herself.

"Food..."

The team waits for an answer.

"Hahaha! It's virtually impossible to find food."

Everyone anime falls.

"What do you mean?!" Willy asks. "We're in a FOREST for crying out loud! There has to be food."

The HoloFairy then says, "This is the Dark Forest. Finding food here will increase the chances of you getting eaten by a dark creature. Or worse, dead before you even get eaten."

Everyone is shock.

"Unlike the Enchanted Forest, the inhabitants here have to fight for food and loot in order to survive," The HoloFairy explains. "The plants here are poisonous and can lead to your demise or insanity. It's rare for edible things like wild animals and wary travelers to enter here. Even right now the dark creatures are watching your every move."

The team looks around as they notice that glowing eyes are staring at them in a distance. Everyone starts feeling scared.

"See what I mean?" The HoloFairy asks. "If you look for food now then you're giving them an opportunity to strike. Remember, you're in their territory. They're at their most powerful."

"But that doesn't explain why no one ever bothered to warn us this BEFORE we entered here!" Willy points out.

"Yeah... We completely forgot."

Everyone anime fall.

"Queen Lilian really is strange," Silvia says.

"Yeah," all the girls agree in unison. 

Everyone's stomachs are growling even more when Mark says, "Well that's not going to stop me from trying. We can't beat Ferocious Beast or anyone at that matter with an empty stomach so I─"

"I found the food," Axel says.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaims.

"Where did you get it?" Nathan asks.

"It's these cubes. It has a label," Axel says. "It says to pour water on it and it'll grow."

Everyone takes a look at the cubes. It doesn't look like food at all. They just appear as regular cubes that they can see everyday. However, they also notice that each cube has a label engraved on it. One says BREAD, another says SOUP,  there's one that says NOODLES, and so on. And like Axel says, there's a tag attached to each cube that says to put water on them. Their stomachs are growling once more. 

"It's worth a shot," Jude says. "If these will help us survive then it's worth taking the chance."

Mark responds with a nod and says, "OK. Let's try it."

They get a plate as they put two cubes that label BREAD. They then pour it with water as they become amazed by how quick the cubes turns into two loaves of bread.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Everyone says with happiness. 

"See. I told you that you don't need to hunt in the Dark Forest," the HoloFairy says.

"Yet you didn't even tell us that we have food all this time," Sue says.

"Yup. I completely forgot."

Everyone feel awkward again.

"Alright guys, let's start a fire!" Mark says enthusiastically.

Everyone nods in agreement as they set off  to get wood. They have to make sure that they don't stray off so that they'll not get lost. Then, they start the fire while the girls help with cooking some of the food. After that, the team gets plates as they start to eat and chat. Their dinner is not fancy but it's delicious. Especially with friends around.

"It's a shame that Shawn's not able to come see this," Mark says with a sigh.

"Yeah," Xavier says. "That's why we're in a hurry to stop Ferocious Beast. The sooner we save him, the better."

"That's right," Mark says. "So let's keep our heads up and not let him down." 

"Now this is the Mark I knew," Xavier says with a light smile.

"Speaking of which, I figure out a way on how to get there before the Blue Moon appears," Jude says as everyone listens. "I checked the map again and figure out the routes we can take. If we use these directions that I marked out then we may be able to enter Ferocious Beast hideout by tomorrow."

"Really?!" Mark asks with excitement. 

"So that means we don't have to worry about the Blue Moon," Xavier says.

"Shawn's transformation will not be permanent at that time," Nathan says. "And Ferocious Beast will not be able to use the Blue Moon's power either. We still have a chance to beat them guys."

"YEAH!"

"Oh man I feel pumped. I can't wait for tomorrow," Mark says.

Just then, everyone hears a sound of something running. 

"What's that?" Camellia asks.

The sound is getting closer.

"It's heading right for us!" Celia exclaims.

Before anyone can react, a deer pops out of the bushes and continues to run.

"A deer?" Mark asks.

Before they know it, a dark shadow jumps out of nowhere and lands before them. It's a wolf as it's showing off its sharp teeth and death-like glare. 

"This is bad," Jude says.

"Should we run? That's only one dark creature after all," Nathan says.

The watch beeps as the HoloFairy appears and says in a cheerful tone, "You can't. The inhabitants here are incredibly fast, especially with the shadows. No matter how far you think you are, it can still bounce right at you! And if you try to fight it then you're doom. You may be big in numbers but you're little in speed and strength."

"But we can't be sure without trying now can we?" Mark asks.

"Suit yourself," the HoloFairy says. "Don't blame me if you turn into scrap."

The team is about to do something to defend themselves when that wolf transforms into a boy. He then smirks at them and says:

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shawn? Is that really you?" Mark asks. He and everyone else are surprised to see how much their friend has change ever since he turned into a werewolf. He's wearing what looks like a dark blue jacket with a hoodie. His hair is much stiffer than usual and his eyes are more cruel and cold than before. 

"What's with your faces?" Shawn asks sarcastically. "You don't seem glad to see me. Or at least grateful that I don't plan to take out one of you besides that deer."

"Like you can ever take us down," Kevin says with an angry tone.

"So you're the one chasing that deer?" Camellia asks in shock. He really has change a lot. In a really short period of time as well.

He responds by rolling his eyes and says, "What do you expect? I've been hunting that deer until I bump into you guys. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to send you a message."

"A message you say?" Archer asks. 

"That's right," Shawn answers. "Simoun told me that if I find you wondering around the forest like lost children, I should tell you this: Your quest is hopeless!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone is shocked to hear that.

Shawn notices this as well as he continues to say with a cruel grin, "What's this? Why do you look so surprised? I'm just saying that no matter how much you struggle, you can never defeat a predator or rather a dark creature like the werewolves. Even if you are allies with the Fairy Queen of the Enchanted Forest! The Blue Moon is coming soon and it will give me and the pack so much power than you can ever dream of. You can't even beat us when we're holding back 99% of our power! So why not just give up and save yourselves the trouble from you inevitable doom."

Mark then recovers from his shock and angrily says:

"Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think that we'll just give up without a fight!? This isn't you! The Shawn I know will never say something like that! It's crazy!"

Shawn is surprised by the sudden outburst when he just smirks and asks:

"So you really think that you will be able to survive the hostility of the Dark Forest and beat Ferocious Beast at the same time? I find that hard to believe."

"We'll show you!" Mark says. "We'll beat Ferocious Beast and help you free yourself from this dark spell that's controlling you."

"Help me?" Shawn says as his eyes shift into confusion. He then starts to recall fragmented memories. He remembers his past matches with them when they battle against Alius Academy. The times when the team help him, even though he developed a fear in playing soccer. Yeah, those were pleasant memories. After that, he starts to remember his matches in the FFI. Especially the times when he's not able to be helpful. After seeing this, his eyes become filled with rage as he says:

"Help me you say? Don't make me laugh."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asks with confusion.

Shawn then looks at him with a dark glare as he says:

"I'm Shawn Frost. A member of Ferocious Beast. I don't need your help. Ever since I turned into a werewolf, I never felt more powerful in my entire life! Don't think that I'm the same weak and pathetic human you once knew. That part of me is gone. Don't forget that. And since you're all so eager to destroy yourselves, you better watch your step. It'll not be challenging if you become consume by the Dark Forest's dark magic before we battle. See you later. I look forward to it."

He's about to leave when he says, "Oh. And one more thing."

He grabs something from his pocket: it looks like a pile of small berries reduce into a ball of mush. He then throws it at Jude as it releases liquids that falls all over his hair.

"Hey!" Jude shouts out.

Shawn simply smirks in response before he transforms into his werewolf form and disappears into the shadows as the team watches his silver fur glisten into the moonlight.


	19. Dinner With The Wolves

The members of Ferocious Beast continue to train for their mission to gain ultimate power. It's harsh. They do intense soccer training and werewolf battles to improve their speed and power. 

The sounds of everyone hitting each other with the ball is everywhere. The force that they use is enough to snap a person in half. But for them, it's child's play. Rule number one in Ferocious Beast is to NEVER show signs of weakness. Otherwise, they'll have a severe punishment.

After hours of intense combat, they are at the feeding grounds, waiting for their dinner. Basically, the pack is divided into small groups that will take turns to hunt for food every night. They are 16 werewolves all in all so there's 4 groups of four. The reason for this is that they'll be able to make time for training and to not cause a lot of attention. Stealing food or loot from others is normal in the Dark Forest so it's best to keep their numbers small. That way, they'll be able to hide easily.  

"What's taking them so long?" Clover asks impatiently. "If it were up to me, I don't have to stay here and suffer from boredom."

"I have to agree with her," Scar says. "That way I don't have to hear her whine like an impatient pup."

The other werewolves begin to laugh by the joke until Clover gives them a mean look.

"Do you want another rematch Scar? You looked pitiful at the soccer field when I wiped the floor with you!" Clover responds with an evil laugh.

"Is that so?" Scar asks sarcastically. "If I recall correctly, you were wasting precious energy so I say that it's me who's wiping the floor with you."

Upon hearing this, Clover growls at him. They're about to fight when Marshall intervenes:

"Enough! This isn't a time for your foolishness. Simoun strictly ordered us to be in top condition by the time the Blue Moon arrives. We can't afford any problems that will disrupt the ceremony!"

Scar and Clover then reluctantly listens as they avoid each other out of anger. They hate to admit it but Marshall has a point. Simoun will punish them if they disobey his orders. Besides, by the time this is over, they can fight again.

As soon as that's over, Simoun suddenly appears in his wolf form carrying an antelope between his teeth. Along with him are the other wolves who are on hunting duty as they carry their own prey. They then transform into their human form as Simoun says:

"I can see that we have some jackpots along the way. Let's see what we have." He then orders those in hunting duty to show their catch of the night. Hunting for food is not just a means of survival to Ferocious Beast. It's also a test to check three things: instinct, cleverness, and speed. The food they caught will show what factors they are lacking . Whoever seems like they lack one or all of these factors will have to do probation training. Something that no one wants to be in.

Anyway, Simoun first looks at Maddie's catch: 5 squirrels. All of them neatly killed and plump. 

"I see that you used your jumping skills," Simoun says. "They are usually at the highest point of the trees so it's hard to reach them. Well done."

"Awww shucks," Maddie says childishly.

Simoun then looks at Travis' catch: a wild boar. Or at least that's what he's able to make out of the gunk, the slash marks, and the disgusting deformed prey.

"You got carried away, didn't you?" Simoun asks in disgust.

"What can I say," Travis responds with a ferocious grin. "I'm an ANIMAL!"

Upon hearing this, the other wolves are like:

"WOOOOOO."   

Simoun silences them with his deadly expression and says, "Travis, you do realized that you have to make sure that you don't leave a blood trail after you go for the kill so that you'll not attract UNWANTED ATTENTION! ESPECIALLY THE VAMPIRES!" 

"Geez Simoun," Travis says. "No one followed me when I took out my prey, so no harm no foul."

Simoun slaps himself in the face as he's annoyed with Travis.

"You're on probation training... again."

"ALRIGHT!" Travis responds happily. He still doesn't understand the concept of probation training.

"Ugh," Simoun rubs his temples. "OK, who's next─ where's Shawn?"

He checks again. Yeah, there's supposed to be four of them but it seems like Shawn hasn't come back yet.

"Oh yeah," Maddie says. "I saw him chasing a deer awhile ago. I think he's still doing it right now."

"Oh great," Simoun mutters in an annoyed tone. "If he's not here for five seconds then he's on probation training AND cleaning duty!"

One of the rules in Ferocious Beast is that in whoever is the worst werewolf of the night has to clean the feeding grounds and it's not a pretty sight. 

"5...4...3...2...1--"

A wolf with silver fur jumps out of nowhere as he drops a deer into the ground. He then transforms into his human form.

"Sorry I'm late," he says sarcastically.

"Shawn! What took you so long?" Simoun growls irritably. "You're lucky you're on time, otherwise─"

"Chill out! It's not like I'm late, am I?" Shawn asks with a smirk. "Besides, I was a bit long because I bumped into the pathetic Inazuma Japan."

Upon hearing this, Simoun wears a sinister grin and says, "Oh really? They're in the Dark Forest? What's their condition?"

"Pitifully hopeful, that's what," Shawn answers. "I told them what you want me to say. About how their quest is hopeless. They reaction is so predictable. Especially, Mark Evan's! He kept on saying that he and his friends are going to beat us! Can you believe that?"

Simoun then smiles even more wickedly as he addresses to the pack:

"My fellow brothers and sisters! Tonight, let's celebrate the countdown to power!"

Ferocious Beast starts to cheer wildly as Simoun continues:

"Phase Three of my plan is coming into place. Before the Blue Moon arrives Inazuma Japan, our ticket to a greater power, will enter our domain and meet their end by our bare claws!"

Everyone reacts even more wildly.

"Let's join together and eat our bounty!"

After that, everyone transforms into their werewolf form as they eat the meat. Yes, it's raw and pink. As everyone chows down, Travis confronts Simoun and asks:

"Hey Simoun, I don't get it. You knew that those delicious humans will come here. So why do you need to tell Shawn to say that they're quest is hopeless when we want them here?"

Simoun then answers with a sinister grin, "The thing about humans is that they'll never accept defeat. When someone tells them what they're doing is useless, they'll do whatever it takes to prove him wrong. And with their ex-friend telling them the inevitable..."

"Oh, I get it," Travis says. "You really are cool, Simoun. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do, Travis," Simoun says. "I can't wait for the Blue Moon. Things are going to get interesting..."

During the dinner, Maddie notices something as she transforms into her human form and asks, "Hey Shawn, why are your hands covered with berry mush?"

Upon hearing this, he transforms as he looks at his hands. He just realize that his hands are stained with juices from the berries in the Dark Forest.

"Oh yeah," Shawn answers with a smirk. "After I bumped into those humans, I thought of having some fun."


	20. A Very Dark Turn

Everyone in Inazuma Japan is awake from their slumber as they come out of their tents to eat breakfast.

"Morning─ I mean Night guys," Celia says with slight embarrassment. 

"Yeah, have some breakfast," Tori continues. "Or is this dinner?"

"It's kinda hard to keep track of the time here, isn't it?" Silvia asks.

"Yeah, especially in a place where morning never comes," Camellia points out.

They are lucky that they have the Lunar Clock, otherwise they'll not be aware that the next night has just arrived as the Moon change phase from waxing crescent to first quarter.

"We have two nights before the Blue Moon huh?" Axel says.

"Don't worry about it," Mark says. "We still have time to save Shawn and beat Ferocious Beast so let's keep our heads up until that happens."

"Yeah... You're right," Axel answers.

Then Jude comes out.

"Hey!" Mark says. "What took you so long— what happened to your hair."

"Don't ask..." He answers with embarrassment as everyone looks and starts to laugh.

Somehow his hair appears to be splashed by a rainbow as it's colored with multiple colors. It's something like this:

"Scotty, was that you?" Celia asks.

Scotty stops laughing as he answers, "No. HAHAHAHAHA. But I wish it is!"

"SCOTTY!" And they chase each other.

"Hey look," Silvia says while pointing at a small note tucked in Jude's hair.

Jude gets the note as he reads:

_This_ _will_ _give_ _you_ _some_ _color_ _in_ _your_ _boring and_ _uptight_ _life_ _._ _After_ _all_ _,_ _you_ _need_ _it._ __\- Shawn_ _

"Now that I think about it, Shawn did threw something at you last night," Thor says. "Maybe that's the cause."

"Great. How am I supposed to remove this?" Jude asks with annoyance as he attempts to remove it with water from his bottle with no success. 

"Don't worry about it," Mark says. "I'm sure that it'll wear off eventually. Besides, look!"

The trees that block their path are gone, leaving a path for them to take.

"Alright!"

"Finally!"

"WooHoo!"

"OK guys," Mark says with his most determined voice. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!!!"

* * *

And so everyone starts setting off as they continue to take the journey. They make sure that they are aware of their surroundings as they don't want to get lost. Especially since their friend's life─and their own─are on the line. They also limited the number of breaks they have. 

"The dark creatures are beginning to have some interest with you," the HoloFairy says. "It's best to keep moving so that they'll not have the opportunity to strike."

They also have to save the amount of food and water they have for it's probably the only things that's safe to consume. That means they can't eat as much as last night. So far everything is going well when they enter a very dark and cold part of the forest.

"Can this place get any darker?" Nathan asks.

"Brrr. It looks like it can," Darren answers.

Jude then checks the map as he says, "We're heading the right way. If we stay on this path, it'll get us to Ferocious Beast before the deadline."

"You do realize that we can't take you seriously with that hair. HIHIHI," Scotty insults with a naughty grin.

Jude tries to shrug it off but it's very hard to do. Especially since the only thing that's glowing with bright colors in this dark place is his hair. When will Shawn's prank wear off?

_SNAP_

"What was that?" He asks.

_RUSTLE_

"Or that?" Tori asks as well.

Then black birds comes out of the trees as they fly away.

"Oh they're just birds," Silvia says with a sigh of relief.

"I don't think so," Xavier says. "Something must have scared them away."

"Very clever."

"AHHHH! A GHOST!" Jack screams out.

"That voice..." Mark says. "It can't be..."

"That's right, Mark Evans. It's me, Simoun."

Everyone is shock as they can't see him but his voice is resonating around them.

"If you're wondering where I am, then don't. You won't find me here. There's this ability that the Wolf Alpha, such as myself, can do but only for a short amount of time. That is to travel by spirit and communicate with others through the trees and plants."

"What do you want?" Jude asks.

"Is it wrong to chat with my future opponent?" Simoun says. "At least I'm not the dumb human who touched Joker's Berries and ended up having a RAINBOW in my life."

Jude shows an amount of irritation in his face.

"Anyway, I just want to congratulate you for coming this far. Usually wary travelers didn't survive on their first night. Or rather, their first ten minutes." 

"Anything is possible as long as we never give up," Mark says. "That goes for saving Shawn and beating you."

"Oh really?" Simoun asks with cruel chuckle. "Because in my view, where this is going, you'll never defeat my pack. Not to mention, stay alive before that happens."

"What?" Mark asks. 

"You don't know? Ha! You want to survive the Dark Forest and yet you forgot."

Mark starts to wonder when the voice of Fairy Queen Lilian rings in his head:

**_Heroes and allies shall enter the dark,_ **

**_Representing the light they hope to defend,_ **

**_Through a friend or a foe, they'll meet at Luna's Arch,_ **

**_And meet the place where the journey will end._ **

**_Darkness creeps from within,_ **

**_One of eleven shall fall into sin,_ **

**_Either he finds himself or they die so soon,_ **

**_By the Children of the Moon._ **

"That's right," Simoun says. "You and I both know of the prophesy that'll determine our fate in battle. I can't believe that all of you have forgotten such a crucial part of your so-called quest. You humans are hilarious."

"I can't believed that I completely forgot about that," Mark says.

"It's not your fault," Xavier says. "We are so busy trying to survive the harsh environment of the Dark Forest that we can't think of anything else."

"Besides, we can figure it out later. Right now we have to go to Ferocious Beast den," Axel says.

"Oh I don't think so," SImoun says. "Not at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin says. "We are almost there. Or are you scared that we're going to beat you?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Almost there, you say? You humans are very funny. Check your map and prove me wrong. I dare you."

At first, everyone is confused. They are going on the right path after all. But when Jude checks the map, his eyes widened within his googles.

"What?"

"What's wrong Jude," Mark asks with concern.

"We are no longer in the route we're taking."

"WHAT!?" Everyone says with surprise.

"How is is possible?" Willy says. "We can't just lost our way. We haven't even moved an inch!"

"I'm afraid that your rainbow-haired friend is serious," Simoun says as his cruel laugh starts to amplify. "There's one more thing that you all seem to not know about. The Dark Forest not only has the ability to block paths. It can actually CHANGE the route of a traveler as well. I just convinced the trees to take you all to a different direction. Of course, you'll still be able to go to your destination but not at the ideal time you desire."

Everyone is shock.

"What do you know? I have to go. Good luck." 

And his sinister laugh follows him as the forest becomes silent. After that, the team looks around and is shocked to believe that Simoun really took them off course. They find themselves at a savanna.

* * *

Simoun comes back to the physical world as his spirit is now where it belongs. He then gives himself a grin of satisfaction when Travis comes in.

"Simoun, I don't get how you're mind works. Those delicious and tender humans are almost at our den and yet you decided to take them farther away. I mean, what's that all about? Aren't we supposed to let them in and get their power and eat them?"

"Patience Travis," Simoun says. "Soon you'll understand my intentions behind this."


	21. Decoding The Prophesy

Mark and the others are in high alert as they try to find a way out of their problem. Not only they are completely diverted into a savanna but they are also trap there as well. All pathways (the ones shown in the map) are blocked. It's as if the Dark Forest itself is conspiring against them. Oh wait! It practically is. The other problem is that they are out in the open. There's no where to hide and it makes it easier for dark creatures to simply come and attack them. On the bright side: Jude's hair is finally back to normal.

"It's official. We'll not get out of here anytime soon," Thor says.

"Tch. This is annoying," Caleb says with an irritated tone.

Then Willy says, "This doesn't make any sense! Forests aren't supposed to move! And it doesn't intentionally try to stop us either!"

"Simoun must have known that we were trying to go to their den before the Blue Moon so he send us here," Jude says.

"So what are we going to do?" Celia asks.

Then Mark says encouragingly, "I know what we can do for awhile." 

"Do you mean more training?" Nathan asks, smiling.

"Yup. Even in a magical forest there's one thing that'll never change: we become better through practice," He answers with his wide smile.

There's an open area in the savanna so they can play there. Everyone is kicking the ball around as they can't help but have fun.

"They are actually having fun out there," Sue says happily.

"It's as if they were never in danger at all,"Tori says.

"Mark really knows what the team needs," Silvia says. 

"I wonder what's going to happen next," Celia says. 

"Me too," Camellia says. "But I bet that we'll push through."

As they are practicing, Jude, David, and Caleb say, "Emperor Penguin No. 3!"

Mark's about to get the ball when Simoun's voice pops into his head saying:

_"Where this is going, you'll never defeat my pack. Not to mention, stay alive before that happens."_

_"I can't believe that all of you have forgotten such a crucial part of your so-called quest. You humans are hilarious."_

"Huh?" 

Mark's not able to react fast enough as the ball goes through the goal.

"Tch. What's that all about?" Caleb asks with an irritated tone. "Keep your head out of the clouds!"

"Mark, what's going on?" Axel asks. "You would never get distracted unless something is bothering you." 

"Yeah... about that," Mark says.

* * *

"I see. So you were worried about what Simoun said awhile ago," Axel asks.

"Yeah," Mark says. "I don't know about you but I have a feeling that it has to do with the prophesy Queen Lilian gave us."

The watch then beeps again as the HoloFairy appears.

"Geez. I was having a wonderful nap when I heard such nonsense. Of course the prophesy is important. I can't believe that you all forgot about it. Not only that, I can't believe that you got yourselves lost. Don't you know that the Dark Forest can change your course? What else reason why I suggest to limit the amount of breaks you have."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you remind us?" Sue asks with annoyance.

"That's because I forgot!"

Everyone anime fall.

"So I guess that we have figure out this prophesy huh?" Mark asks.

"It's the only certain thing that'll help figure out what you must do," the HoloFairy says.  "That's why Queen Lilian says that you need to remember it. You do remember how it goes, right?"

Everyone is about to force themselves to recall when Celia says:

"Hey guys! Before we left the Enchanted Forest, I type down the prophesy."

"Alright!" Mark says. "Let's read it."

 Celia opens her laptop as the words of the prophesy appear in the screen.

**_Heroes and allies shall enter the dark,_ **

**_Representing the light they hope to defend,_ **

**_Through a friend or a foe, they'll meet at Luna's Arch,_ **

**_And meet the place where the journey will end._ **

**_Darkness creeps from within,_ **

**_One of eleven shall fall into sin,_ **

**_Either he finds himself or they die so soon,_ **

**_By the Children of the Moon._ **

"I wonder what it means," Mark says with confusion.

"No matter how many times I read it, I still don't get it," Scotty says.

"Maybe it'll be easier if we just analyze a few lines at a time," Xavier suggests.

"I'm on it," Celia says as she types something on her laptop. "I separated the prophesy by two parts. I hope it helps."

"Thanks Celia," Mark says.

"Let's read this part," Jude says as everyone starts to read: 

_**Heroes and allies shall enter the dark,** _

**_Representing the light they hope to defend,_ **

**_Through a friend or a foe, they'll meet at Luna's Arch,_ **

**_And meet the place where the journey will end._ **

After that, everyone starts to reflect on it.

"For a start, the first two lines make sense," Thor says. "It's about how we entered the Dark Forest as representatives of the Enchanted Forest."

"That is true," David says. "But the other two are kind of confusing.

"Yeah," Sue says. "It's like it's talking about our doom."

After a few minutes of silence, Camellia says:

"I'm not sure if I'm correct but what if those lines are not about our doom but rather the location where we need to go."

"That could be it," Mark says happily. "Thank you Camellia."

"You're welcome," Camellia says gently. "I just hope that I am helpful to you."

"But where can we find Luna's Arch? HoloFairy, do you know where it is?" Silvia asks as the watch beeps.

"Nope, I've never heard of that place before," she answers.

"I guess that it's a secret place," Axel says. "It says: Through a friend or a foe, they'll meet at Luna's Arch."

"Who's that supposed to be?" Jack asks.

"Who knows..." Mark says. "But we basically got the points down so let's read the next part."

Everyone then focuses on the second part:

**_Darkness creeps from within,_ **

**_One of eleven shall fall into sin,_ **

**_Either he finds himself or they die so soon,_ **

**_By the Children of the Moon._ **

"Children of the Moon? Could it be preferring to Ferocious Beast?" Darren asks.

"Technically yes. In some legends, werewolves are called by that name because they're at their strongest and most lethal state when there's a full moon," Willy says confidentially.

"So basically this is about us dealing with Ferocious Beast," Kevin says.

"I think it's more than that," Xavier says. "It also says:  ** _Darkness creeps from within. One of eleven shall fall into sin_**. What's that supposed to mean?"

As everyone pauses to figure it out, Axel says:

"Could it be about what happened to Shawn?"

"Now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense. He was with us when we battled against Dark Angel so him turning into a werewolf is like one of us fallen under a dark spell," Jude says.

"Yeah. That could be it," Mark says.

"But what about the last two lines?" Xavier asks.

"I'm not sure," Mark answers. "But I think it means that we can remove this evil spell that Shawn's under by beating Ferocious Beast." 

"Well that's a good way to motivate us," Nathan says as everyone agrees as well.

"OK guys. With this in mind let's start practice!" Mark says enthusiastically.

"YEAH!!!"

And so everyone practice with their hearts content until dinner and rest.

* * *

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" The girls shout as everyone becomes awake.

They check the time: It's already the Waxing Gibbous. They then eat breakfast when they notice that the pathways are showing up.

"FINALLY!"

"Alright guys, let's get moving!" Mark says.

"YEAH!" 


	22. Phase Three: Luna's Arch

They then pack their stuff as they get ready to leave. Jude then checks the map again and says:

"If we take this route and limit our rest stops, we can make up for lost time."

Everyone then follows the plan. They have to hurry for there's one night left before the Blue Moon and they need as much time as they need to save Shawn from becoming a werewolf permanently. What they don't know however is that something or someone is following them... 

A couple of hours later they have a break

"Finally we can have some rest. I can't feel my feet anymore," Scotty says.

"Tired already?" Kevin jokingly asks. "We are just getting started."

Scotty then respond with annoyance in his face followed by a snicker. He's thinking about pranking Kevin later.

After everyone finish their water break, Celia says, "Break's over. Let's go─"

_HAHAHAHA_

_HIHIHIHI_

_HAHAHAHA_

"What was that?" Celia asks with fear.

Then out of nowhere, hooded figures appear in front of them. They are eleven all in all. They are all wearing black hoods that completely covers their face. What's scary is that when Inazuma Japan takes a closer look, the hooded ones are not solid at all! They are transparent and appear to like laughing a lot.

"Who are they?" Camellia asks.

The watch beeps as the HoloFairy appears, "Those are Cacklers. They must be really interested in you to show up at this time at night. They are shadow-like creatures without a solid form of their own. They're known by their sickening and annoying laughter. It's believed that the longer you hear it, the more crazy you become. And based on their movements, I think they want to suck your soul."

"WHAT!?"

"We're already branded as the werewolves favorite snack! We have no time to be eaten by shadows!" Willy exclaims.

"I said they'll suck your soul not eat you," the HoloFairy says cheerfully. "They're completely different things. If they suck your soul, you'll still be alive but reduced into an empty being. In other words, you'll end up like them."

That answer follows by the Cacklers laughing.

_HIHIHI_

_HAHAHA_

_HIHIHI_

"WHAT!?"

"So what are we going to do?" Darren says.

Before anyone can answer that question, the trees start to disappear leaving a large empty space. Then, shapes are being drawn on the ground as everyone becomes shocked by the results. 

"Is that a soccer field?" Mark asks as a field just appeared before them.

"I think they're challenging us to a soccer battle," Xavier says.

"That's right," one of the Cacklers says with a hoarse voice. "If you score a goal, we'll leave you unharmed. If you lose or refuse, we'll suck your soul."

Then the Cacklers surrounds the team in a blink of an eye. "And don't even try to run away."

"It looks like we don't have a choice," Axel says.

"Yeah..." Mark says as they enter the soccer field.

* * *

"Alright guys! Let's play this game with our all!"

"YEAH!!!"

Willy is the referee of the game as he blows the whistle.

_BREET_

Inazuma Eleven starts the kickoff as they quickly go across the field.

"Remember, we have to end this game as soon as possible," Jude says.

With that in mind, the team makes sure that they keep possession of the ball as they are almost near the goalpost. Just as Austin says:

"Tiger Drive!"

A Cackler suddenly appears and as if the atmosphere becomes colder, the ball seems to slow down and the said Cackler claims it with ease.

Everyone is shock by what they just saw.

_HIHIHIHI_

_HAHAHAHA_

_HIHIHIHI_

"What was that?" Silvia asks in shock.

The HoloFairy appears as she says, "A Cackler's aura is so cold and dreary that it slows down any attack so of course you can't score a goal easily."

"No way," Celia says.

As everyone is shock by what just happen, Mark tries to encourage them by saying, "Don't worry about it guys. We'll get them next time."

The match gets slightly more complicated as the Cacklers' atmosphere becomes colder by the minute. The team has a hard time stealing the ball and Mark struggles to make sure that their opponent didn't score a goal. Also, it's much harder to score as its presence seems to weaken the ball's power. They also feel slightly discourage from the cold atmosphere and the Cacklers' sickening laughter.

"Can those guys stop laughing?" Scotty says with irritation and slight sadness.

"For a bunch of ghosts they sure pack quite a punch," Thor says, sighing.

"Yeah, but we still have to beat them," Mark says as he looks at the night sky. The waxing gibbous phase of the moon is starting to waver. Wow. Time really flies fast in this place.

With time at the essence, the team's moves start to improve as they start to understand the Cacklers' movements. They have no time for delays. They have a friend to save and a team to beat so ending the game quickly is the only solution.

Axel, Xavier, and Austin is near the other side of the field as they say, "Grand Fire!" And the ball is covered with fire as it becomes bigger. The Cacklers' cold atmosphere kicks in but the Grand Fire is so hot with flames that it goes through the goal.

The whistle blows.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone says as they score a goal.

"Hey, where did the Cacklers go?" Celia asks as the soccer field and the Cacklers are no longer in sight.

The HoloFairy appears as she explains, "Cacklers may be creepy but they are creatures who'll always follow their word so because you won, they have to leave you unharmed. Though I still don't get how you won, though. I expect that you'll become empty beings."

Everyone feels slightly awkward when Shawn jumps in, surprising everyone.

"I saw your little match," he says, smirking. "I'm impress that you're able to beat a dark creature. But don't forget that those were just one of the lower class. You'll never stand a chance against Ferocious Beast."

Everyone responds with a stern look on their faces.

"Anyway, since you come this far, Simoun told me to take you to where the match is going to be held."

The team becomes a bit surprise on that one.

"Hey Mark," Jude says. "Didn't the prophesy said that a friend or a foe will take us to Luna's Arch? I think this is what it meant."

"It kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Silvia says. "Shawn's our friend but when he turned into a werewolf, he treats us like enemies."

"And since his transformation is not yet permanent, there's still a chance to save him so whether or not he's our enemy is not yet decided," Camellia says.

"Yeah."

"That might be it."

"Are you finish?" Shawn asks, annoyed. "Sheesh, just follow me."

* * *

Inazuma Japan is now a darker part of the forest with Shawn leading the way. They feel awkward. It's nice to see their friend but it's sad that he and Ferocious Beast want to eat them.

Anyway, a few minutes later (the moon is almost full) they find themselves in front of a bunch of trees that looked as if it's drained of color.

Willy looks at the map (he got it from Jude) and asks, "Wait a minute, this area is is far from the Ferocious Beast hideout! What's the meaning of—"

Shawn gives him a scary glare to make Willy quiet.

"For a person who has no skills or talents, you sure talk a lot," Shawn says with an evil grin. "And there are more entrances than the known ones in your little map."

He then extends his hand on the nearest tree as he scratches it hard, forming deep claw marks on the tree's bark.

Everyone is shocked. It's impossible for them to be able form such a mark on a tree unless they have a knife.

"How did he do that?" Tori says, shocked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shawn says as he heard that question. "I'm not the same person you knew from the past."

"This is bad. He's becoming less like the Shawn we know by the second," Kevin says, worried about his friend.

"He's in there somewhere. I just know it," Mark says with hope.

Suddenly, the marked tree, along with some others, starts to bend as it starts to form an arch way that looks like this:

"It looks just like a moon," Camellia says.

"Of course it does," Shawn says, irritated. "It wouldn't be called Luna's Arch if it wasn't.

"Luna's Arch!" Everyone exclaims.

"So it is a real place," Jude says. "An archway that only reveals itself to a member of Ferocious Beast."

"Alright guys, let's go!" Mark says as everyone enters to the unknown.


	23. Ferocious Struggle: The First Half

The team walks through the pathway as the atmosphere is filled with nervousness. Everywhere they look is piled with bones and they have a feeling that if the outcome goes bad, they'll be joining that pile. After a short while, they finally make it out of the tunnel as they find themselves in a soccer field. Unlike that archway they went through, everything else is made of black stone. It looks like obsidian but it's giving off bad vibes like it's trying to drain their positive spirit...

Mark and the others watch in horror as they see Ferocious Beast practicing.

The werewolves are playing soccer all right but it's intense. EXTREMELY INTENSE. The players are incredibly fast. They are very strong and they have this aura surrounding them that gives everyone a chill in their spine─

The ball gets flown off the field as it hits Mark. Almost. He holds the ball firmly but when it loses its speed, smoke is coming out of his hands. Everyone is shocked as they witness it.

"W-What kind of shoot is that? This is way stronger than last time," Mark says.

Shawn notices their shock as he says with a mean tone, "What's the matter? Realized your inevitable doom? You should've thought of that before you gave yourselves a harder time."

"And give up on saving you? No way! We'll beat Ferocious Beast and open your eyes, you'll see," Mark says confidently.

"We'll see about that," Shawn says. "And I don't need saving thank you very much. I already know that I'm a burden to begin with..."

He then falls into a temporary trance.

"Um... Shawn? Are you OK?" Mark asks with concern.

Shawn then finds himself back into reality as his eyes flash with hate and says, "OK? No. I'm BETTER than OK! You don't have to be concern. I don't need your help!" Then a dark aura is coming off him giving the others worry and fear.

"He's right, you know."

Simoun and Travis suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of the team.

"A werewolf doesn't need help from anybody. Especially from pathetic humans like you," Simoun says evilly as everyone responds with anger on their faces.

"But still, welcome to Ferocious Beast's den. It's bigger than you think so this is just a part of it."

He then looks at an open area in the ceiling where the moon can be seen. It's almost full.

"And what do you know? The Blue Moon hasn't risen yet. Looks like you're able to make it after all. So let's start the festivities with a little ball game, shall we? "

Travis looks at them as he licks his lips, giving everyone a bad feeling of being near his teeth anytime soon.

* * *

Everyone is in the soccer field getting ready for the game. They are nervous. They just saw Ferocious Beast's inhuman training. It'll take miracle to beat them.

Mark gives his team an encouraging smile as he says, "OK guys, we've come this far so let's give this game with our all."

"Since Shawn will not listen to us through our words, we'll reach out to him through our plays," Jude says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! LET'S DO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

The whistle blows as Inazuma Japan starts the kickoff.

Kevin passes the ball to Axel as they run across the field. The team keeps passing the ball to each other when—

Shawn steal the ball in an instant! He pushes those who're in his way. He then shoots the ball as it hits Mark hardcore.

The score becomes 1-0, in favor of Ferocious Beast.

Everyone is shocked by what just happen.

"He just score a goal so easily," Silvia says.

"And it's just the first twenty seconds of the game!" Willy exclaims.

"That shot... it's definitely stronger than last time," Mark says as his hands are numb by it.

"You guys gone sloppy since our last encounter," Shawn says, smirking.

"Did you see that?" Simoun asks sarcastically. "The power of werewolves is far more powerful than you can ever imagine. So don't try to fool yourselves by thinking that you stand a chance against us."

Everyone respond with frustrated glares.

"But the game's just getting started, isn't it?" Shawn says, smirking. "I want to have some more fun!"

A dark aura appears once again as Simoun smiles wickedly and says:

"Enjoy this game while it lasts, Inazuma Japan. It will be your last." He then leaves.

"Let's see about that," Kevin says angrily.

Mark gets their attention and says:

"Don't worry about it guys. We'll get it back I'm sure we will."

* * *

Inazuma Japan continues to struggle to stay in one piece. It's just like the first game against them all over again, except more dangerous. Ferocious Beast seems to be doing whatever it takes to destroy them right here and now. 

Everyone tries their very best to defend the goal from the merciless score attempts from Ferocious Beast. They can't afford to lose anymore points. 

"FLAMING CHAOS!" Travis exclaims as the ball becomes covered by red and purple flames wildly hitting the members of Inazuma Japan and is ready to go to the net.

"IJIGEN THE HAND!" Mark exclaims as the golden dome is able to stop it. Barely. 

The other problem is how to score a goal because so far it's not working out.

Austin has the ball and is about to shoot when Clover comes in.

"You're not going anywhere! DEATH'S DAGGERS!"

Daggers appear and it pins him down. She grabs the ball as he falls to the ground.

After that, Kevin attempts to score when Marshall says, "IRON CHAMBER!"

An iron-like cell traps Kevin as Marshall passes the ball to Maddie. 

"You can't get pass me," Thor says as he blocks her.

"Let's see," Maddie says happily as she says, "OLYMPIC BOUNCE!"

A magenta pole appears on her hand as she uses it to jump over him.

"Oops. Looks like I did," she says as she passes it to Shawn.

He then easily passes through Jack and Archer as he confronts Mark.

"LEGENDARY WOLF!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

Mark gets the ball.

Shawn is frustrated.

"I'll get it in next time," he mutters.

Simoun currently has the ball as Xavier and Nathan tries to block him.

"You humans are so predictable," he says with amusement. He then turns into a shadow.

"What the─" 

"SHADOW RIDER!"

Simoun's shadow then goes to Nathan's and Xavier's shadow and beats them up. By the time he turns back to normal, the two boys fall to the ground. 

"Guys! Are you OK?" Mark asks.

"W-We're OK," Nathan answers, standing up.

"There's no way that we'll go down that easily," Xavier continues with a determined smile.

The team still continues the game with extra bruises and potential injuries but they still persevere. Like Mark said, they come too far to lose it all. They have to find a way to break the deadlock and score a goal.

Jude has the ball when he's blocked by Scar.

"You humans are so...strange," he says. "You didn't even score a goal yet you still try to defy the dark. Why is that?"

"There's no way we're going to leave our friend behind and we're not going down without a fight," Jude says.

"Oh really? Let's see about that." A black pit then appears beneath Jude's feet as it tries to sink him in.

"HATRED'S PIT!" Scar says as it suck's Jude completely and he gets the ball.

The game still continues as the team struggles.

"How are we  _*pant*_ going to score on them?" Austin asks.

"Their defense is tight and they have an amazing offense as well," Xavier says.

"There has to be a way to beat them but what?" Jude says as he tries to think of something. He then notices Ferocious Beast looking down on them with insulting grins.

"You humans are so annoying," Clover says with a sneer. "Beings as low as you are can never beat us."

A light bulb then appears in Jude's head as he says, "I see, so that's how they act in a game..."

By the time the ball is out of the field, Jude goes to Mark and says, "I think I know how to turn the tables on them."

Mark then smiles as he says, "Alright let's hear it."

* * *

The game continues as Kevin passes the ball to Jude. He then passes it to Caleb.

Caleb is dribbling across the field when Travis blocks him. 

"I'll take that ball thank you very much. And soon, I'll eat you hehehe," Travis says, wildly.

"If that's the case, here," Caleb says while smirking as he kicks the ball hard on Travis' stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you think that will hurt me?" Travis asks, not looking hurt whatsoever. "I'll just take that ball and─ where did it go?"

Travis then turns and sees that Nathan has the ball.

"But how?" He asks with confusion.

"You should pay attention next time," Caleb answers meanly. "If it wasn't for your big mouth, you would've notice that the ball bounced to where I want it to be." He then leaves smoothly as the game continues.

That similar scenario continues to happen to Ferocious Beast.

Axel has the ball when Maddie attempts to get it. He then jumps high into the air.

"Awww. You think that you can out jump me? I beg to differ," she says as she jumps as well, only higher.

"See? No one can out jump─"

Axel quickly passes the ball downwards to Austin.

"─me? No fair! You tricked me!" Maddie says childishly.

"TIGER DRIVE!" Austin says as the ball zooms closer to the goal.

"Tch. A shoot like that couldn't beat me!" Clover says as she looks at the direction where the ball is going.

_It's going to the left._

She goes to that direction, smiling at herself for being able to predict the ball's movements. She's ready when the ball suddenly changes course.

"WHAT!?" She exclaims angrily. 

Axel then pops in as he says, "BAKUNETSU SCREW!"

Shawn quickly appears as he tries to stop the ball with no avail.

Then the goalkeeper is not ready as he's unable to catch it.

GOAL!

Inazuma Japan finally ties the score with Ferocious Beast. 1-1.

"Way to go guys!" Mark says.

_BREET_ _BREET_

The whistle blows as it's halftime. 

"Great work guys!" Silvia says to them.

"You're holding them off," Celia says.

"And it's all thanks to you, Jude," Mark says. "If it wasn't for your strategy, we'd never have a chance to counterattack."

**~~~**

****_"Their weak point?" Mark asked._

_Jude nodded as he explained, "Ferocious Beast is a team that depends on their individual abilities. Because of this, they become full of pride that they tend to underestimate their opponent. If we take advantage of this, their defenses will fall apart and we'll be able to find an opening to counterattack."_

_Mark then responded with a determined smile as he said, "OK let's try it!"_

**~~~**

****"Alright guys! Let's keep this momentum for the second half!"

"YEAH!"

"Tch. They just took one point from us and yet they still act as if they can beat us," Clover says, annoyed.

"It's so sad," Maddie says.

"Come on Simoun, why can't we finish them off yet?" Travis says impatiently.  "I get that we need them healthy and alive but do we HAVE to hold back our power?"

Simoun then chuckles wickedly as he says, "Patience. We'll strike at the right time. Besides, even though we lost one point from them, we still gained so much more."

"What do you mean?" Travis asks, confused.

"Take a look," Simoun answers as he refers to Shawn looking frustrated.

"Those guys...they think they're so great," Shawn says with a deadly tone as he remembers the things that Mark says to him recently:

_"If you're in dire need, just remember that we'll always have your back."_

_"We'll beat Ferocious Beast and help you free yourself from this dark spell that's controlling you."_

" 'Help me' he always says. But who'll help him and Inazuma Japan once we smash them to bits? I'll show them. I don't need any help. I'm stronger than they can ever be. I'll crush them until nothing remains in their pitiful existence!"

A dark aura appears as he says that last statement. 

"See what I mean, Travis?" Simoun asks.

"Oh I get it," Travis says. "You really are cunning!"

"Of course I am," Simoun says as he looks at the open ceiling where the moon can be seen. Based on the time, the Blue Moon will appear somewhere in the second half. 

Simoun then addresses his teammates as he says, "Everyone listen up! The Blue Moon will be coming shortly. Prepare for Phase Three. Our victory is in sight!"

His teammates cheer loudly as he smiles evilly. 

"Just you wait Inazuma Japan. You haven't seen anything yet."


	24. Ferocious Tactics: The 2nd Half

Everyone goes back to the soccer field as the second half is about to begin. They are planning to increase their chances of scoring so they make Axel, Austin, and Kevin the top three forwards. 

Ferocious Beast begins the kickoff with Maddie and Shawn as the forwards. Mark and the others are prepared for an attack when Simoun says:

"Hissatsu Tactics: FULL MOON REIGN!!!"

Everyone in Ferocious Beast then glows a blackish purple aura before it disappears. 

"What was that?" Mark asks in confusion.

Shawn has the ball when Kevin tries to take it from him.

"You're not getting away that easily," he says. 

Shawn simply smirks as he passes it to Scar.

"It looks like I did," he says in a mean tone. "Don't make this game boring for me, OK? I want to have some fun."

Kevin reacts with frustration in his face. This definitely reminds him of the time when he first met Shawn. Back then, he thought of him who never takes soccer seriously and that he just wants to have "fun". 

As the game continues, Inazuma Japan is unable to get the ball as Ferocious Beast keeps passing the ball to each other. 

Scar gives the ball to Clover as Xavier fails to steal it...

Caleb grits his teeth with irritation when Clover's able to give the ball to Marshall...

"Austin, block #2 (Marshall)!" Jude says as Austin does it without hesitation.

He then blocks Marshall's path as the rest of Inazuma Japan attempts to mark the other players. However, Marshall kicks the ball that goes over Austin's head as it goes to Travis...

Jude attempts to stop Travis' tracks. Thirty seconds of skillful footwork later, Travis is able to pass the ball to Maddie...

Nathan fails to get the ball as Maddie passes it to Shawn...    

"That's strange. Ever since the second half, Ferocious Beast hasn't attack us," Silvia says.

"They're just passing the ball to each other. It's like they're not interested in scoring," Celia says.

"Hmmm. Perhaps they're being cautious," Willy suggests. "We did score on them after all so they must be playing safe."

"Something fishy is going on," Sue says.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tori remarks.

"Great work guys. We'll get it next time," Mark says with an encouraging smile.

"The game is just getting started," Simoun says evilly. 

This strange phenomenon continues as Inazuma Japan starts to notice it. Ferocious Beast is not attacking them nor giving them the chance to touch the ball either. They are just passing the ball to each other. They're so quick that no one can get the ball or cut their passes.

"They haven't attacked us for quite a while now. What are they planning?" Xavier asks.

"Are they trying to force us into exhaustion?" Thor asks.

"Well, they did that during our first encounter. Maybe they are doing it again," Nathan says.

"I don't think that's the case," Jude says. "They already sensed that we're too tired to counterattack but they still choose to keep passing the ball. It's as if they're waiting for something..."

He then notices the open ceiling as the nearly full moon is seen in the night sky. Hold on. The Moon is nearly full! That's it!

"Guys! They're stalling for time!" Jude says as everyone responds with shock.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks.

"They're waiting for the Blue Moon to appear."

"You finally figure it out," Simoun says, clapping in a sarcastic motion. "But you're missing one small detail..."

Maddie passes the ball to Shawn...

He smirks and passes the ball...to Simoun! What's even worse, the Blue Moon appears! The ball becomes the color of the night sky with glittering stars as sparks are coming off it. This is not a good sign. The team tries to take it but they can't. It's as if a force field is blocking them.

Simoun lets out an evil laugh as he says:

"Inazuma Japan, prepare to feel the power of the Blue Moon. Get ready! CELESTIAL BLAST!"

He kicks the ball and it starts its rampage. 

"Everyone, protect the goal!" Jude says.

Everyone desperately blocks its path, only to be thrown like bowling pins.

"AHHHHHHH!"

While the ball continues on its rampage, Mark tries to stop it.

"IJIGEN THE HAND!!!"

The two moves collide as releases a lot of sparks from the friction. But in the end, it goes in.

GOAL!

Ferocious Beast takes the lead once again by 2-1!

"I can't believe that we're one point behind again," Silvia says.

"That shot...it's so strong," Mark says.

"Ha! Of course it is!" Simoun says cruelly. "That's Ferocious Beast's hissatsu tactics: Full Moon Reign."

"Full Moon Reign?" Mark asks.

"Yes. It's incredibly strong and combined with the Blue Moon's power, it's invincible!"

"There's no tactic or move that's impossible to defeat. Once we figure it out, we'll beat you and save our friend─"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Mark asks.

"I'm sorry but I just realize something. You are all confused. Or more rather...misinformed."

"WHAT!?"

"Do you really think that by simply beating me in a soccer game, you'll be able to 'save' your friend? Sorry to burst your bubble but it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Mark asks in horror. The main purpose of this quest is to save Shawn and to do that is to beat Ferocious Beast. They all keep that in mind. But now...

"Dark Magic isn't just merely something that turns good things into evil," Simoun says. "It's a complicated thing that grows within an individual as long as he desires it."

Xavier says. "But that means─"

"That's right. Shawn's becoming more werewolf because he embraced what he has become! He despises his human self and desires a power that can only be obtained by the darkness!"

"T-That can't be true. Shawn would never want this─"

"Shut your mouth for once, Evans!" Shawn says angrily. "Soon you'll see the power that I gained by embracing the dark. And to make things clear: I DON'T NEED YOU!"

The dark aura appears again, much more darker than before.

"There you have it," Simoun says, cruelly. "Your quest is all for not because my team will win either way."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Kevin asks, angry.

Simoun then let out an evil chuckle as he answers, "Let me put it this way: If my team wins, you'll lose your life. If your team wins, you'll still lose your friend. Dark magic and humans really mix well together, don't you think? Besides, you all are holding him back from his true power. But hey! Don't feel bad. If it wasn't for that fairy child giving you hope, you wouldn't waste your time here in the first place. So let's play some soccer, shall we?"

Everyone is in great shock. What are they going to do now?

"Hey guys!" Shawn boastfully says to his teammates in Ferocious Beast. "You were all a bit slow when you passed me the ball. Try to keep up with me next time. The match will become more fun and faster that way."

"Tch. He's so annoying," Clover says.

"He's lucky that he's a werewolf, otherwise he'll turn into shreds," Scar remarks with venom in his voice.

"What are we going to do?" Xavier asks.

"How are we going to save Shawn when he definitely doesn't want to turn back to normal?" Nathan asks with worry.

"We'll win that's what," Mark replies with encouragement. "The Blue Moon is still up so that means there's still hope to save him. OK guys, let's clear our heads and try again. I'm sure that our plays will open his eyes so LET'S DO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

"Mark... You'll regret defying the werewolves," Shawn says with a smirk as the foolish humans take their positions.


	25. Madness Over Reason

The game continues as everyone watches with anticipation.

"This game is so intense. I just can't stop watching," Sue says.

"But I'm worried," Silvia says. "About what Simoun said."

"He's probably trying to make us lose our focus," Willy says with an as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

"But what if he's not lying?" Celia asks. "What if we really can't save Shawn just by beating them?"

"There's so much confusion," Tori says. "The prophesy, this battle, and this bracelet that I just notice."

"Oh yeah..." Celia says as she and the others on the bench look at their bracelets. They completely forgot about that they have it. "Fairy Queen Lilian gave us one. It's supposed to help us when we're in dire need but so far it's not doing anything during our quest."

"I tried asking the HoloFairy but she hasn't respond since we entered Ferocious Beast's hideout," Silvia says as she shows the watch. It's not glowing or anything.

"We can't be sure but for now, let's have faith in our friends," Camellia says with hope. "I'm sure that we'll get through this."

The others nods in agreement as they watch the game.

Mark is still thinking about what happened awhile ago.

_"Do you really think that by simply beating me in a soccer_ _game_ _, you'll be able to 'save' your friend?"_

_"Shawn's becoming more werewolf because he embraced what_ _he has_ _become! He despises his human self and desires a power that can only be obtained by the darkness!"_

_"If my team wins, you'll lose your life. If your tea_ _m wins,_ _you'll_ _still lose your friend."_

"Shawn would never want this. It can't be true. But why...?"

_"Soon you'll see the power that I gained by embracing the dark. And to make things clear: I DON'T NEED YOU!"_

"No, I can't let that distract me. We're playing soccer here. I have to focus on protecting this goal!"

Ferocious Beast is on the attack.

"Hisattsu Tactics: FULL MOON REIGN!"

The members of Ferocious Beast move forward as they keep passing the ball to each other. Mark and others try their best to take it back but end up unsuccessful. After a while, Shawn passes the ball to Simoun.

"CELESTIAL BLAST!"

Fortunately Mark catches it this time but barely. The team has to bodily block it before it goes near Mark so everyone else is feeling the pain.

"Hang in there guys!" Mark says with encouragement.

During the match, Inazuma Japan finds themselves in a serious dilemma.

"This is bad," Jude says. "Ever since the Blue Moon appeared, Ferocious Beast is getting stronger with each passing moment."

"Not only that, how will we be able to beat their hisattsu tactics?" Xavier asks with worry.

"FULL MOON REIGN!"

Ferocious Beast starts passing the ball to each other at lightning speed.

"Everyone! Get ready to defend the goal!" Jude says.

"RIGHT!" Everyone responds as they get ready.

"CELESTIAL BLAST!"

"AHHHHH!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

Mark gets thrown backwards, but fortunately the ball's out.

The werewolves are causing trouble for Inazuma Japan as they are tiring them out with their plays and not giving them an opportunity to counterattack. They then start shooting at them repeatedly by using the momentum they gained from their tactics.

"FLAMING CHAOS!"

"LEGENDARY WOLF!"

And more.

Currently Maddie has the ball as she's near the goal saying, "Olympian Rings!" Five rings appear as it's aligned in increasing size. She then kicks the ball through them as it becomes faster and stronger in each ring.

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

Mark's able to catch it.

"Alright he caught it!" Sue says.

"But he's showing signs of exhaustion," Silvia points out.

"He's not the only one. Look!" Celia says.

Everyone is really exhausted and they are moving not as fast as usual.

"We're able to hold them off but if this keeps up..." Jude says.

"Geez, this game is starting to drag. Better spice things up a bit," Shawn says with an evil grin.

Axel has the ball as everyone tries to counterattack. He's with Austin. They plan to use Tiger Storm. They're able to read each other's movements as they pass through their opponent with ease. Just when they're about to shoot however─

"SNOW ANGEL!"

They are both frozen as Shawn gets the ball.

Everyone tries to block him but─

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He exclaims. He pushes anyone who's in his path without any concern if whether or not they're hurt.

"I never seen him play so ruthlessly before!" Tori says with shock.

"It's like he's a totally different person," Camellia says with fear in her eyes.

Everyone is at Shawn's mercy as he hits the ball at them with power and pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone exclaims as they all fall into the ground by exhaustion and his rough plays.

Simoun watches this all happen with extreme satisfaction.

"That's right. Show no mercy. Make those humans suffer greatly!" He says.

As the defense has been breached, Mark prepares to defend the goal.

Shawn is then face to face with him.

"Your shoots are not getting past me!"

"Dream on, Mark Evans!" Shawn growls with a cruel grin. "Someone as low and helpless as you is no match against someone like me. Just accept the fact that you'll turn into smithereens!"

"Can't you even hear yourself?! Shawn, this isn't you! You can't let yourself be controlled like this," Mark pleas. He can't bear to see his friend being consumed by madness.

"Controlled? I'm here because I WANT to be!" He answers madly as he's letting out a dark aura.

"Come on Shawn. We're here to help—"

The ball hits him directly at the stomach as he groans in pain. There's no goal but it's not over yet. The ball bounces back to Shawn as he repeatedly shoots the ball... aiming for Mark!

The ball is so fast that Mark couldn't respond as he tries to stay strong from the attacks.

"We have to help Mark!" Nathan says until everyone on the team is marked by Ferocious Beast.

"Simoun! How come we have to stand here and let that rookie have all the fun?" Clover asks with annoyance.

"Yeah Simoun, I can't believe it but I actually agreed with her," Scar says.

"Sir, I have to agree with both of them," Marshall says. "Wouldn't it be more efficient if we all give them a beating?"

"Standing around is so boring..." Maddie complains.

"Let's eat them now!" Travis says.

"Just do as I say and watch the show," Simoun answers, ignoring their rants.

Shawn's rampage goes on as Mark's getting more bruises by the second. The members of Inazuma Japan tries desperately to help him but they are still marked.

There goes another hit.

"This is crazy!" Thor says.

"Why is he doing this?" Xavier asks. "He already prove how strong he is."

"Isn't it obvious?" Archer says. "Can't you see that dark glint in his eyes? I've seen that look so many times when I was a gangster. He wants thrill and excitement. He wants to have some entertainment."

"WHAT!?"

Mark drops to the ground as Shawn looks at him with his cruel eyes and evil grin.

"Have enough, Evans? Perhaps if you cry for mercy I might spare you."

Mark then stands up as he says, "No. I'll never give up!"

"It looks like I have no choice... TO DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! LEGENDARY WOLF!"    

The ball dangerously flies toward Mark as he attempts to stand firm.

"His shoot is stronger than before!" Willy exclaims.

"If it hits Mark, he's done for!" Sue panics.

"Get out of there Mark!" Silvia shouts out with incredible worry.

"I have to defend this goal. My friends are counting on me," he says as he's ready to make his move when—

"KEVIN!"

Kevin suddenly intervenes and gets himself hit by the shot. Mark and the others go towards their fallen teammate as they see him wincing in pain. He's holding his knee. It's swelling fast.

"Don't worry about it guys," Kevin says, seeing the worried faces of his teammates. "We didn't lose a point. Besides, this (the swelling knee) is just a─ OUCH!"

The girls quickly do first aid to him as Shawn watches them and comment:

"Sheesh. Dragonfly ruined all the fun. He can't even handle my shoot."

Everyone reacts with anger and annoyed look on their face.

"What? Geez, you're such kill joys. Just try to be more exciting next time." And then he gets back into position.

"Unbelievable. Not only he took all the fun, he didn't even finished that goalkeeper! What's worse is that Simoun seems to favor him." Scar says with irritation.

"I want to strangle him right now!" Clover says angrily.

"As much as I want to do that too, we can't," Marshall growls. "The Code of Brotherhood states, 'NEVER Kill One Another. Punish and Discipline but Do NOT Take Out Your Own.' Shawn's lucky that he's a werewolf otherwise we'll break his bones real quick."

"Or eat him. Hehehe," Travis says.

"Come on guys, look at the bright side," Maddie says happily. "We conserved so much energy that we can beat those humans up to the max!"

"Hmmm... Good point," Clover says, wearing an evil grin.

"Since we followed Simoun's orders, he might make us have the pleasure to chose who to eat once we win... Alright for the sake of our benefits, let's just focus on the match," Scar says.

* * *

David substitute for Kevin (he's too injured to continue) as the game continuous.

"Hisattsu tactics: FULL MOON REIGN!"

Once again, Ferocious passes the ball to each other overwhelming the team as they become more tired than before.

Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn. 

They keep passing the ball to each other.

"What will they do?" Jude ponders. "When they will shoot the ball?"

"CELESTIAL BLAST!"

"AHHHHH!"

Mark's able to catches it but he's starting to get exhausted...

Shawn has the ball when Nathan tries to block him.

"DANCE OF THE WIND GODS!"

He surrounds him with his tornado wall as he's about to take the ball when Shawn breaks through the move and sends Nathan flying.

"Geez, you call that a move? It's more of a breeze if you ask me," Shawn comments before he continues.

 Nathan then tries to stand up only to feel a lot of pain and collapses.

"NATHAN!"

They bring him to the bench as the managers do first aid to Nathan. His ankle is swelling. Hurley goes into the game. It becomes worse by the second.

Ferocious Beast is wiping the floor with Inazuma Japan as everyone is starting to become slower from exhaustion.

"Hisattsu Tactics: FULL MOON REIGN!"

They start passing the ball at amazing speed.

"CELESTIAL BLAST!"

The ball swiftly and dangerously continues its path of terror as it reaches the defense. They try their best to stop it.

"THE MOUNTAIN!"

"SHINKUUMA!"

"SUPER SUMO STOMP!"

Only to fail.

"AHHHHHH!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

No goal. Still 2-1! Ferocious Beast.

Then Thor collapses. As the routine goes, they put him on bench. He's incredibly exhausted and he sprained his ankle so Scotty is substituting for him.

"Still playing?" Everyone turns to see Simoun smirking at them. "I thought that after all that worthless struggle, you'll open your eyes to the inevitable. You are all aware that you're at your limit yet you still try to stop Celestial Blast! HAHAHA! You guys are pathetic."

Everyone responds with frustration on their faces.

"That shot is strong, I don't deny it," Mark says. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible to stop. We'll find a way to beat you."

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Simoun answers as he leaves them be.

* * *

The team continues to struggle.

"DEATH'S DAGGER!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"IRON CELL!"

"AHHHHHH!"  

"FLAMING CHAOS!"  

"LEGENDARY WOLF!"

Mark catches it but nearly collapses.

"Have enough, Evans? Sorry to say this but there's more where that came from. Try to stay alive when that happens. It won't be challenging if you have to be substituted with a useless wimp of a goalkeeper."

* * *

"Useless?" Darren says in the bench as he feels bad.

"Don't mind him," Silvia says.

* * *

The team is in bad shape as fatigue is clearly seen in their faces.

"This is bad," Jude says. "The defense is scattered. The midfield's a mess. The offense is going nowhere. And Ferocious Beast is picking us off one at a time. We also have their hisattsu tactics to worry about so what should we do?"

As he ponders this, Simoun says:

"It's time to smash their hopes and dreams, don't you think guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

"YAY!"

"Eat them!"

"Yes!"

"The game's getting boring anyway."

"HISATTSU TACTICS: FULL MOON REIGN!"

They start passing the ball to each other as everyone struggle to stay firm for the shot.

"There has to be a weakness to this tactics. But what?" Jude then notices something.

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

Shawn passes the ball to Simoun.

"CELESTIAL BLAST!" 

"I got it," Jude says as he watches the shot rage through the defense.

"THE MOUNTAIN!"

"SHINKUUMA!"

"WHIRLWIND FORCE!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

"AHHHHH!" 

There's a goal─ wait! The ball just hit the goal post. No goal. Still 2-1, favoring Ferocious Beast.

"Looks like you got lucky," Simoun says as he leaves.

"Great job guys!" Mark says as he's glad that they defended the goal. Jude then comes in and says, "I think I found a way through their hisattsu tactics."

* * *

The game continues as Ferocious Beast is dominating.

"Alright! Let's try the tactics again!" Simoun says.

"Don't try to slow me down," Shawn says to the other werewolves, with extreme ego. "The reason why the last one didn't go in because you all didn't pass the ball to me fast enough. Don't ruin the fun for me."

Clover then growls, "Why you little─"

"Clover! Your pass to Marshall is a little off so try harder. Maddie! You lost your timing back there. Fix it. Scar! Fix your footing. Marshall! You're too slow. Be faster! Travis! Pay attention! As for Shawn..." Simoun says as he smirks. _"_ Excellent work! I suggest to all of you to keep up with him. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they say, but halfheartedly.

"Ugh! He even give praise to a rookie! I want to tear that brat to shreds!" Clover says.

"We can't do anything like that since he's our own kind. No matter how much we wanted to," Marshall says.

* * *

"Remember, by the time they start their tactics wait until my signal," Jude says as everyone nods in agreement.

"HISATTSU TACTICS: FULL MOON REIGN!" 

"Get ready guys!" Jude says as he analyses Ferocious Beast's movements.

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

Axel and Austin starts moving into a formation that looks just like this:

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

David and Caleb starts moving as well:

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

Xavier and Jude moves to their positions:

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

Hurley and Scotty moves forward:

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

"Are you that desperate to stop us?" Shawn asks, mocking them. "Dream on!"

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

"Stay in your positions, guys!" Jude says.

"What are they up to?" Simoun asks with suspicion.

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to Shawn._

"Not yet..."

_Shawn to Scar. Scar to Clover. Clover to Marshall. Marshall to Travis. Travis to Maddie. Maddie to S─._

"Now!"

 Hurley and Scotty starts a sliding tackle at the same time, getting the ball before it has a chance to go to Shawn.

"WHAT!?" Ferocious Beast exclaims.

"How did they─"

The tackled ball gets to Jude as he and the others start to counter attack.

"STOP THEM!" Simoun orders to the other defenders (Clover and Marshal have no time to react).

"KILLER FIELDS!" Jude and Caleb say. Since the remaining defenders are not prepared, they fail to block it. 

Jude then whistles as purple penguins appear. David and Caleb go in as the trio say:

"EMPEROR PENGUIN NO. 3!"

"What the─"

GOAL!

Inazuma Japan scores a goal. 2-2! 

"Alright!" The girls exclaim.

"We tied with them!" Silvia says with joy.

"Great work guys!" Mark says with enthusiasm.

"I can't believe that Full Moon Reign was stopped like that!" Simoun says, stepping on the rock he just crushed. "How did those humans..."

"You are so proud of your tactics that you didn't considered its weak point," Jude says. "I figure out how it works."

He then explains (along with charts).

"Full Moon Reign is a tactics that involves 7 players. 6 in a circle and 1 in the middle..."

"The ball is passed in a counterclockwise motion..."

"They move in a fast pace to confuse and exhaust their opponent..."

"This cycle lasts about 8 times..."

"The ball gets more powerful in each turn..."

"When the 8th turn is finished..."

"The last player will pass it to the middle player..."

"And he will strike!"

"However, its weakness is that in each turn, the ball becomes 'heavier' and the players become slower. It'll be at its most vulnerable at its 8th cycle. That's why it's the perfect time to strike for by the time we take the ball, you'll not be ready to counterattack!" 

Ferocious Beast is frustrated as Simoun says, "Not bad. But just remember that no matter what happens, you'll still lose."

"Excellent work guys," Mark says. "We tied with them. If we keep this momentum, I'm sure we'll win."

"Now that we figure out the tactics. We can focus on our next problem: How to save Shawn?" Xavier says.

* * *

 

**Shawn's POV**

Inazuma Japan... They actually tied with us. They really are giving it their all, aren't they? They even beat our hisattsu tactics! 

~~Perhaps they really are stronger than I thought. My friends...~~

Wait a minute! Friends? Ha! Those humans are just lucky. Yes... It's just luck! 

I... Will...Destroy...Them...  
  



	26. Darkness And Forgiveness

"Alright guys, we come this far so let's go with our all so that we'll have no regrets!" Mark says.

"YEAH!"

"Humans are fascinating. An insignificant tie makes them feel confident," Simoun remarks, chuckling.

The whistle blows as Ferocious Beast begins the kickoff.

Shawn has the ball as David and Caleb try to take it from him.

He just responds with a smirk and goes right pass them!

"WHAT?!"

"He's so fast that I can barely see him move!" Silvia says, surprised.

"He's not the only one. Look!" Celia says as everyone else on the bench notices it too.

Everyone in Ferocious Beast is so fast that it's as if they're invisible. They pass the ball to each other, not giving anyone a chance to get it.

"I don't get it. How are they able to run like that?" Scotty asks with confusion as Travis suddenly appears in front of him, giving him a heart attack.

"SIMOUN!" Travis says as he passes it to him.

"SHAWN! Let's do this!" Simoun says as Shawn goes near him. He then shoots the ball high up as Shawn jumps for it with his silhouette being seen with the big blue moon for only a moment. He then spins the ball with his legs, making it icy, and kicks the ball back to Simoun. Simoun then kicks it again as both of them say:

"FINAL HOWL!"

The ball then zoom towards the goal. It now has a black hue with ice-like particles surrounding it as an illusion of a wild wolf appears, determined to take out its prey.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone says as the raging ball runs them over. 

It's going to the goal.

Mark tries to block it, but it hits him by the stomach and GOAL! Ferocious Beast has taken the lead once again with a score of 3-2!

Everyone stares with disbelief.

"They have another move up their sleeve? That's unbelievable!" Mark says as he stands up, stumbling.

"That's way more powerful than Celestial Blast," Jude remarks.

"We're one point behind again," Silvia says, shocked.

Simoun then goes to them and says, "I said it before and I'll say it again: you're going to lose. You humans just can't take a hint."

Inazuma Japan reacts with frustration on their faces.

"Did you see that? Do you really think that you have a chance against us? There'll be no fun and games this time around. Mark my words. I will destroy you!" Shawn says madly as a dark aura appears once again.

"I can't believe that it actually works," Marshall says.

"Especially with a rookie," Clover says.

"That move never work out when Simoun partnered with Travis," Maddie says.

"HEY!" Travis says, feeling offended.

Shawn then goes to them as he arrogantly says, "You guys are too slow. We would've score a goal faster if you haven't delay. Try to keep up with me next time."

"Tch, he's so annoying," Clover says.

* * *

Once again, Inazuma Japan is experiencing difficulty as they struggle to keep up with their opponent. Meanwhile, the members of Ferocious Beast look as if they haven't break a sweat at all! It's as if they still have more power to spend as they are overwhelming Mark and the others with their plays.

"FLAMING CHAOS!" Travis exclaims.

Hurley, Jack, and Archer bodily block it but ends off thrown back in the process.

"OLYMPIC BOUNCE!"

Caleb and David grit their teeth with frustration as Maddie gets pass them.

"DEATH'S DAGGERS!"

Clover pins both Austin and Axel down as she passes the ball to her teammates.

After a couple of bruises from the werewolves' brutality, Simoun and Shawn shoots the ball.

"FINAL HOWL!"

The defense uses their moves as they try to stop it.

"SHINKUUMA!"

"THE MOUNTAIN!"

"WHIRLWIND FORCE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!" Mark says as he struggles to keep his dome from breaking.

The move breaks through and goes in the goal─ if it hasn't been off course that is! No goal for Ferocious Beast.

"Thanks guys, you really help a lot," Mark says. "I'm sure that we'll find a way to beat Ferocious Beast so let's not give up!"

"YEAH!"

Hearing this, Shawn says:

"This game is getting too slow for my taste. I'll crush their spirits to the ground."

* * *

"We can't let them score anymore points!" Jude exclaims as he along with the others desperately try to stop the werewolves.

"Is that so?" Simoun says as he swoops in front of him. "It looks like you're mistaken! SHADOW RIDER!"

He steals the ball from Jude pass the ball to Scar. Scar then is about to pass it to Travis when─

"What the?" Scar and Travis both ask when they realize who got the ball.

Shawn has the ball as he wastes no time to get it past his opponents.

"Oh no you don't," Xavier says as he blocks his path.

"You got some nerve to cross paths with me..." Shawn says in a deadly tone as he releases a dark aura.

"What?"

Shawn tackles Xavier as it sends him flying. He then swiftly dribbles the ball as he mercilessly breaks through the midfield. Anyone who dares to stand in his way is sent flying.

"What's going on? His plays completely change," Willy says.

"Since the start of the match he was just playing rough but now..." Silvia says.

"It's as if he has nothing to lose," Camellia says.

Shawn already breaches the defense as he slams the ball towards Mark over and over again.

Mark reacts to the ball with great accuracy but he's getting slower as Shawn gives no room for a break. While doing this, he can't help but notice those cold and cruel eyes staring right at him in a sadistic way. What's scarier is that those eyes, which at first shows madness, now shows pure hatred towards him. It gives him this bad feeling that Shawn doesn't just want to beat him but something much worse.

_Wait! I have to protect this goal. That's what I can do to help the team._

He gets ready as Shawn kicks the ball again.

_It's going_ _left_ _._

Mark goes to the left side.

But the ball changes course! It's a feint!

Shawn smirks as the ball is going to the goal─wait! Hurley does a dive for the ball as it bounces out of the goal post. No goal!

"Are you OK Hurley?" Mark asks with panic as there's a big bruise on Hurley's forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Mark. It's no big deal," Hurley says, coolly.

Mark then sighs with relief but then recalls the way Shawn was behaving back there.

_Shawn, what is happening to you?_

* * *

"Nice going rookie."

Shawn turns to Clover as she gives him a sneer.

"What now?"  He asks in a annoyed tone. He's already ticked off from not scoring a goal and now he has to deal with his irritating teammates.

"You think you're sooo amazing? Well, that's a bit of an overstatement considering the fact that you didn't score a goal. Not to mention a lot," Scar says evilly.

"Those humans are just lucky. I will score next time. There's no doubt about it," Shawn responds coldly and bitterly. He wants─ no! NEEDS to score no matter what it takes. If he doesn't score now then...

"That ball was meant for me! Why did you steal it, huh?" Travis exclaims, interrupting his thoughts. 

Shawn just a dark look and says to his teammates:

"This battle is not merely to take some auras. This match is between me and those pathetic humans. I don't want anyone to stand in my way." And then he walks away.

The other werewolves react with annoyance.

"His ego makes me want to scream!" Clover exclaims with a huff.

"Just let him be."

They turn to see their captain smirking.

"What?!"

Then Travis says, "But Simoun, he just─"

"Just do as I say," Simoun commands with his face wearing a serious look. His grey eyes glaring at Travis'. Knowing that he can't push his leader's patience any further, he decides to drop the subject...for now. That goes for the others as well. Simoun may be the only self-controlled werewolf in the pack but when he's mad...  _*shudder*_ it's not pretty.

"That guy... his attitude is not only annoying but he has the favor of Simoun," Scar says with anger.

* * *

The game continues with Inazuma Japan at the mercy of Ferocious Beast. They can't touch the ball and they are under attack by countless shoots. Desperate to keep them from scoring, the team bodily protects the goal but how long will that last? As this happens, Simoun gives out orders to his team.

"Bare your fangs! Show no mercy! Break them before they have the chance to get back up!"

Maddie has the ball and passes it to Simoun. Simoun then signals Shawn as they do their technique.

"FINAL HOWL!"

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

The shot smashes through the golden dome and it would go in if it wasn't for Mark's fast reaction to the ball.

"That was a close one," David says.

"True but we need to find a way to counterattack soon. We can't go on like this," Jude says.

"You just realized that now?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

The members of Ferocious Beast pass the ball to each other. It goes to Simoun as he and Shawn are ready to score with "Final Howl". Just as they go near the defense, Caleb gets in their way.

"Huh? You're kidding right? Simply blocking me is not going to stop me from shooting," Simoun says. 

"Let's see about that," Caleb says, confident that he'll stop them.

Simoun and him then start a show down. Caleb attempting to steal the ball while Simoun trying to get pass him. As seconds pass, Simoun asks with a smirk:

"Is that all you got? That's a shame. I thought that you'll be more challenging but... I guess that I'm mistaken. Time to finish this nonsense. SHAWN!"

The ball is about to go to Shawn when all of a sudden Caleb swiftly takes the ball as he says with a smirk, "Nice pass."

"Why you!" Shawn reacts as he tries to take the ball but Caleb predicts his movements and passes it to David who gives it to Jude.

Maddie then attempts to steal the ball when Jude says, "TRUE ILLUSION BALL!"

The ball appears to multiply as it confuses her and the play maker passes through.

"No fair!" Maddie reacts.

"XAVIER!" 

The ball goes to Xavier as he's near the goal.

"METEOR BLADE!"

The ball soars like a meteor crashing to Earth. The defenders of Ferocious Beast are getting ready.

"This will be as easy as ripping a mouse in half," Clover says arrogantly.

"Don't let your guard down! Stop the ball with full power!" Marshall says.

"What a kill joy," Clover mutters. 

Then all of a sudden, Austin appears as he shoots the ball and says, "TIGER DRIVE!"

"A chain shot?" Simoun asks with surprise.

The goalkeeper then tries to stop it as he says, "ETERNAL TRIBUTE!"

The ball then appears to be burning into dust (like how sacrifices on the fire work). The ball seems to disintegrate but─

"AHHHHHHH!"

Goal! Everyone is so relieved as they finally tied with Ferocious Beast 3-3!

"That was amazing guys!" Celia says with enthusiasm.

"Alright! Now we're one step closer to saving Shawn!" Mark says.

"YEAH!"

"I don't understand. We tied with them─ AGAIN!" Simoun says with anger. "We are in a much higher level than them so why..."

"You can't win a soccer game with just your strength alone. You need to be united with your teammates and combine your powers. That's why I love this game," Mark says seriously.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

He turns to see Shawn giving him a cold look.

"If there's one thing I learn from being a werewolf...it is this: power is all that mattered and in this cruel world it's every creature for himself. If you don't possess useful qualities, everyone will look down on you..."

"Shawn..." Mark says as he's about to pat his friend's shoulder to comfort him when Shawn instantly cuts him off as he says:

"Just so you know: I'm not your friend. I don't need your help. Oh yeah, by the time this game is over...you don't have to worry about the FFI anymore. You want to know why? Because you will never play soccer. Permanently."

He then goes back to his position, leaving Mark with worry and concern.

_What did_ _Simoun_ _say to you that made you changed so much?_

* * *

Ferocious Beast continues to cause pain to Inazuma Japan. Because of the tie, the werewolves want to end the game as fast as possible.

"SCORE A TON OF GOALS! MAKE SURE THAT THOSE HUMANS BECAME SO HOPELESS THAT THEIR AURAS WILL BECOME MORE SATISFYING!" Simoun commands.

"YES SIR!" Members of Ferocious Beast say.

Mark stops all shot attempts with great accuracy but Inazuma Japan is not able to get the ball as the werewolves keep on stealing it and desperately attempts to score.

"I don't get it. Why are we not scoring?! We're WEREWOLVES for the moon's sake!" Simoun says angrily.

Maddie has the ball and is ready to shoot when Shawn steals the ball form his own teammate as he dashes through the field with horrific speed. Xavier confronts him and says:

"That's as how far as you'll go─"

Shawn sends him aside with a tackle.

"You're not getting away─"

Shawn kicks the ball at Archer's stomach.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hurley says as he and Scotty tries to mark him─.

Shawn charges at them, leaving them to fall onto each other.

He's now on a face-off against Mark.

"Give me you're best shot! Don't hold back!" Mark says.

Shawn just gives him a mean look as he begins to shoot the ball

"ARGH!"

"OOOOOFH!"

"AHHH!"

Mark is in pain as he struggles to get back up each time his attacker shoots the ball at him. Apparently, Shawn wants something much more than just scoring a goal. He desires to see Mark Evans suffer by forcing him in a situation where he'll be broken both physically and emotionally. After all, he knows the reason why the wolves are not able to score yet: Mark. That human still has hope and is the pinnacle to the team's morale. If he can break him before the eyes of Inazuma Japan...

Mark falls on his knees as Shawn mockingly says, "You really are an eyesore, you know that? Always fighting a losing battle."

Mark just grits his teeth.

"Tell you what," Shawn says smirking. "Why don't you surrender now and tell your friends that soccer is nothing but a pathetic game of kicking the ball around like fools."

The team reacts with frustration in the faces.

"Oh no..." Camellia says, aghast by the situation.

"This can't be happening," Silvia says.

Watching this unfold, Simoun says with an evil grin, "What are you going to do now?" 

"This..."

"...is... not a losing battle!"

Shawn is surprised as he sees Mark slowly stands up.

"What? How are you still able to stand up?!"

"We'll definitely find a way to win. Until then, no matter what happens, I'll protect this goal with everything I got!"

Upon hearing that last statement, Shawn flinches.

"So...even though you're breaking apart...you'll still try to help your friends?"

"That goes for you too," Mark says with a determined smile.

Shawn starts to hesitate.

 _What should I do? What am I supposed to_ ─"

"What are you waiting for, Shawn?! Destroy him now!"

"Simoun?"

"Have you forgotten what those humans put you through? They are pathetic beings who doesn't see you the way I do. They deserve to suffer."

"You are right... They DO deserve to suffer." A dark aura appears after he just said that.

What did Simoun mean by that? That's the question that's confusing Mark. 

_How can I help him?_

As he tries to figure that out...

Mark's stone-like bracelet starts to glow! So bright that it covers him.

"What is this?" Simoun asks as the light blinds him.

As this happens, Mark finds himself in his own mind space as words flash before his eyes:

**_Darkness creeps from within,_ **

**_One of eleven shall fall to sin,_ **

**_Either he finds himself or they die so soon,_ **

**_By the Children of the Moon..._ **

The bracelet stops shimmering it's light as he finds himself back in the match with Shawn facing him menacingly.

_The prophesy... I think I get it now! I know what to do._

"Shawn, listen to me! Why is that dark power inside got a strong hold on you?"

Everyone is surprised by Mark's sudden outburst.

"This boy can't be seriously asking that. But it seems interesting," Simoun remarks.

Inazuma Japan's captain then waits for his answer. He has a strong feeling that this is necessary to save his friend and teammate.

"It's because I'm worthless..."

"Huh?" Mark doesn't expect that. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the start of the FFI tournament, I was not able to be of any help for anybody," Shawn starts bitterly. "The team has to always compensate and struggle just because I'm not capable enough to handle it myself. I can never forgive myself for such performance. I want to be stronger...faster... I want to be someone who'll never drag his teammates down. That's why... I decided to give up my humanity. It is because someone told me that I contain a much greater power that I trade my soul for the dark."

Mark can't believe it. 

_This is all my fault... If only I noticed that Shawn's struggling then none of this would ever happened._

"You're wrong!"

"What?"

"I finally understand what you're feeling and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you sooner. But you are never a burden to the team! You should never define yourself by just your abilities. That's not soccer! Soccer is the game that unites hearts through the ball. You will always be a valued member of Inazuma Japan and our friend!"

"OK... Enough with the drama. Shawn! Pass me the ball!"

Shawn hesitates a bit...

"DO IT NOW!"

He  passes it to Simoun.

"It's time to end this..."

Simoun kicks the ball in the airas Shawn jumps for it with his silhouette being seen with the big blue moon for only a moment. He then spins the ball with his legs, making it icy, and kicks the ball back to Simoun. Simoun then kicks it again as both of them say:

"FINAL HOWL!"

Oh no!" Sue says.

"Look out Mark!" Tori says.

"MARK!"

"CAPTAIN!"

As the ball zooms in, Mark says:

"IJIGEN THE HAND!"

He stopped the ball!

"ALRIGHT!"

"What?! It can't be..." Simoun says.

"TAKE IT!" Mark says as he passes the ball to his teammates. "LET'S REMIND SHAWN WHAT SOCCER REALLY IS! I'M SURE THAT WE'LL REACH HIM THROUGH OUR SOCCER SPIRIT!"

"YEAH!!!"

This new hope creates a new energy within the team as they are able to handle the werewolves head on. Their passes are connecting excellently as Ferocious Beast is struggling to stop them.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Willy says.

"That's Mark. He'll always bring the team together," Silvia says with a hopeful tone.

Xavier has the ball and Maddie pops in.

"You're not going any─"

"JUDE!"

Jude has the ball.

"You'll become our dinner!" Travis exclaims as he attempts to tackle Jude.

"TRUE ILLUSION BALL! CALEB!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Clover says with rage.

"THAT I CAN AGREE ON!" Scar continues.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE WEREWOLVES. IT'S OUR MISSION!" Marshall says.

Jude and Caleb then give pressure to the ball as they say, "KILLER FIELDS!"

The ball swirls with purple hues as it sends the defense back.

"This can't be happening..." Simoun says with horror.

The ball goes to Austin as a tiger image appears.

"TIGER..."

Axel then appears as he says:

"STORM!"

The ball is covered with flames as a wild tiger is running to the goal.

The goalkeeper seems ready as he says"

"ETERNAL─ WHAT!?"

Mark runs across the field as a golden fist comes out of his head as he says:

"MEGATON HEAD!"

"AHHHHH!"

The goalkeeper is unable to catch it but Shawn quickly blocks the ball's way, trying to stop it

 _What is this? This ball...the power of the moves is not the only thing that makes it powerful. I can hear their voices_ ─  _Inazuma Japan all saying one thing:_

_"COME BACK!"_

_Huh? They really want me back? Is this what Mark meant..._

GOAAAAALLLLLLL! Inazuma Japan finally takes the lead by 4-3!

That's the final whistle! The winner is... INAZUMA JAPAN!

"ALRIGHT!"

"YOU DID IT GUYS!"

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

"And it all thanks to our captain," Nathan says.

"We did win all right, but are we able to save Shawn?" Xavier asks.

"I have no doubt that we opened his eyes," Mark says confidently.

"What makes you think so?" Xavier asks.

"There's this moment when I recall the prophesy. I think I understand it now. It's talking about Shawn and his inner struggle.  ** _Either he finds himself or they die so soon. By the Children of the Moon._**  Shawn needs to be reminded of his true self and our feelings are able to reach him," Mark answers.

"I see."

Then Sue comes in to give them water.

"I KNEW YOU CAN DO─"

"ENNNOOUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Everyone quickly turns to Simoun as they become afraid by what they're seeing. Simoun, the usually composed captain of Ferocious Beast now looks extremely aggressive with his grey eyes showing no sign of reason or rationality. He has an aura that gives fear and cautiousness to the hearts of everyone as he then says with a mad man tone:

"Inazuma Japan...you somehow beat me even though my plan is perfect. Phase one...turn your friend into a werewolf. Phase two...make sure you'll go to the Dark Forest. Phase three...take you to the den for battle when the Blue Moon is at its peak and defeat you. I even made sure that you are in situations that motivates you to become stronger so that your auras will be more delicious...I even manipulated those Cacklers to test you out... So why did I fail?"

"You use soccer as a means for evil. That's not how it goes. Soccer should be a game for everyone to enjoy," Mark says.

"Oh really?" Simoun asks with his eye twitching. "Since there's nothing else to do, there is only one thing left: TO END YOU!"

He quickly transforms into a jet black wolf as he's targeting Mark! He's about to pounce at him when─

When the dust clears, they are shocked by what just happened...  
  
  



	27. The Shocking Truth

"SHAWN?!"

Right before their eyes is Shawn covering Mark in his wolf form taken down by Simoun's tackle.

"SHAWN! What are you doing?! Do you know that this is treason to interrupt the alpha's business?"

The silver-haired wolf slowly gets back on his feet as he transforms back and answers:

"I don't care. This team has opened my eyes to something really important. I've been holding in dark thoughts lately and I lost sight on what's really important. I thought that power and darkness are the solutions but... I was wrong. Soccer is not about the strength of a single person. It's the bond of everyone's hearts that's transmitted through the ball. Inazuma Japan─no! My friends have helped me back."

Everyone is so moved by Shawn's speech...but Simoun isn't.

"In that case, I'll punish you for treason!" Simoun's dark aura forms a wolf-like demon and it's about to turn Shawn into shreds when everyone gathers around and─

"AHHHH!!! What is this?!"

Everyone sees their bracelets glowing like crazy! A bright shimmering light is blossoming and consuming the field. It's keeping Simoun at bay.

When the light is gone, Simoun and his team disappear.

"Where did they go?" Shawn asks.

"Maybe the light disintegrated them?" Darren says.

"WE WILL FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!"

Everyone is jumped. Simoun's voice is amplifying through the field.

"MARK MY WORDS INAZUMA JAPAN. I'LL BE BACK TO SETTLE THINGS. IF YOU SURVIVED, THAT IS..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asks.

The cave suddenly shakes.

"What's happening?!" Celia asks with panic.

"The cave is breaking apart! It'll bury us if we don't find the way out," Xavier says.

"WHAT?!"

"I think I know where's the exit," Shawn says. "I can take you there."

Everyone agrees with that idea. They follow the silver-haired wolf as the ceiling begins to crumble.

A couple of minutes seems like forever as everyone is anxious about their survival. Eventually, they make it.

"Thank goodness. I'm too young to die," Sue says with relief.

"I couldn't agree more," Tori remarks.

Mark then goes to Shawn as he says, "Thanks a lot, Shawn."

"Oh yeah?" He asks, feeling dizzy.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to make it out. I'm so glad that we are─"

"Huh?"

Shawn suddenly collapses.

They run to him.

"SHAWN WAKE UP!" Celia says.

"He's burning up!" Camellia says.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asks.

"We need to get help right away!" Xavier says.

Then, the magic watch (with the HoloFairy) is glowing on Silvia's wrist. Their bracelets also glow as well.

"What's happening?!" Silvia asks.

The glowing light dissipates and Inazuma Japan is no longer in sight. 

* * *

 

"Where are we?" Mark asks.

They then observe their surroundings. They find themselves in a courtyard filled with colorful flowers.

"Hold on, isn't this the place where we were initiated?" Silvia asks.

Thor then says, "So that means─"

"You made it."

"Huh?" Mark asks.

A big flower grows from the ground as it blooms out the Fairy Queen.

"My my my," Fairy Queen Lilian chimes. "I still can't believe that you are in one piece. I expect that at least some (most) of you will not make it and that you'll be scrap meat or something."

Everyone feels awkward. They then recover when they remember something.

"Wait where's Shawn?"

"Oh! I know where he is. There's no time to waste. Follow me." She turn flutters away. 

* * *

 

"Geez. You humans are such wimps! Why do I have to do first aid? Aren't girls supposed to do stuff like that?"

"Pesky! Stop complaining and do it. And no! Girls are not limited to simple tasks like this."

"Cucumber?"

"Thanks."

Mark and the others are in the infirmary of the palace as they watch the Kappas, Fern, and Pesky treat their wounds or whatever damage they gained from the Dark Forest. Fairy Queen Lilian told them that they can't see Shawn for a moment so they have to wait.

"Since your friend is a werewolf, he was transferred to another location," Fern explains. "This is to avoid dark magic contamination.

"What's going to happen to him?" Axel asks.

"He's in the room with Mr. Know-It-All and the queen," Pesky say. "He will be examined...tested...and dissected."

"WHAT!?"

"Pesky, will you please stop scaring them," Fern says as she sees this as not funny.

The kappas side with her.

"Fine," Pesky says grudgingly.

"But your friend will be observed to see if he still has some dark magic in him."

The door opens as a lavender pixie comes in fluttering away.

"You can now visit the other room."

"Hey, Lavender!" Pesky says with an egotistical tone. "Do you want to go for another stroll with me?"

"No way Pesky!" She then turns her attention to the team. "Do you have the enchanted bracelets? You need its magic charms for where we'll be going will be filled with dark magic. Good. Please follow me."

The team nods as they follow the pixie. They are taken to a purple door that has a sign that says:

**CAUTION: MAGIC HAZARD**

The pixie then takes out a little wand as she taps the door. It then opens as they step inside. They see their friend is laid in a flower bed showing no signs of waking up but is seen struggling as if he's having a nightmare. His fever is still incredibly high as he's sweating like crazy. The Fairy Queen and Rustle are there.

"Is he going to be OK?" Darren asks.

"He's still experiencing the after effects of dark magic but he'll be OK," Rustle answers.

"Does this mean that he's slowly (and painfully) changing back to normal?" Silvia asks.

"Um... Why do you ask? Of course, the answer is no."

"WHAT?!"

"But we beat the Alpha of the werewolves! Shouldn't he suppose to change back?" Willy asks.

"Rustle... Can you give us a moment? I need to have a word with them in private."

"Oh. Of course, Your Highness," he then bows and leaves the room.

"Who says that beating the alpha will make him human?" Fairy Queen Lilian asks childishly.

"Oh. I don't know... YOU!" Sue answers sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... Looks like I lied."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaim.

The Fairy then goes near Shawn as she brings out a small pouch. The team comes closer to see what's inside...dust?

She then sprinkles some of that dust on the silver haired boy as it starts to glow. A black shadow-like creature in a form of a wolf appears from Shawn as it starts howling. Inazuma Japan is astonished by this. The shadow then disappears. After that, everyone sees that Shawn's appearance change. His stiff and really spiky hair that he got as a werewolf is gone and he's wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform.

"Problem solved. Your friend is back to normal. He won't remember the entire incident, though." the Fairy says as if it's no big deal.

Everyone is dumbstruck.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Kevin shouts in an angry tone.

"You have the cure to save Shawn THIS WHOLE TIME!!!" Tori says angrily.

"Yup!"

"Then why didn't you say something in the first place?" Archer asks.

"Why go through all the trouble lying to us, giving us 'magic' bracelets that practically don't do anything and made us risk our lives when you could just heal our friend?" Celia says.

"I think you deserve to know...the truth," Fairy Queen Lilian says dramatically

"The truth?" Mark asks.

She nods.

"As mentioned before, the prophecy about how your team defeated the Demon Lord is now a known story in the entire forest. There's also the most recent one about your battle against the werewolves. However, what you don't know is that..."

Mark and the others wait for it...

"...we never really believe in it in the first place."

Everyone anime fall.

"In truth, we never took the prophecy seriously. We just find it as rumors being spread around in the forest."

"Then why did you told us about it and sent us in the Dark Forest if you don't see it as important?" Jude asks.

"Unfortunately, we really have a war against the citizens of the Dark Forest," Fairy Queen Lilian explains. "Because they are not exactly united, the only way to slow them down is to go to the Dark Forest and weaken one of their strongest groups. I could've done it myself or send some troops but...that's a lot of work, a lot of magical energy to use, and a lot less fun. Then one day, when I was observing the human activity happening on the island, I noticed Simoun and his sidekick (what's his name?) spying on you all. Simoun is the type who doesn't gain interest to anything unless it'll benefit him and his pack so he must've heard of the prophecy about you and thought that he can use your power as an advantage against his enemies. I was right. I saw Simoun bit your friend over there and ─"

"So you could have stopped him at that very moment but you decided not to!" Kevin exclaims.

"Calm down," Nathan says.

"Even if I want to, I can't. My magic is what keeps the villains at bay. If I leave my post for just a second, the dark creatures will find an opening and strike! I refuse to risk the safety of my people," Fairy Queen Lilian answers. "But anyway, back to the story."

Everyone anime fall.

"The moment it happened, I have an idea," the Fairy Queen pauses for emphasis. "I have to somehow send you all to the Dark Forest but I have to orchestrate it carefully or else Simoun will notice so I waited patiently. Usually, it's against the rules to expose our existence to humans. But because the werewolves reveal their true nature and that you become witnesses and victims of the magical side, I made a loophole that makes it OK for me to send a rescue team."

The queen then smiles at herself for being clever. It's really adorable.

"Long story short. I told you the prophecy and send you off to the Dark Forest. Since you really want your friend back so badly and you are involved with the incident in Mt. Magneto that's mentioned in the prophesy, it's easy for me to get you hopes up and accept the mission willingly."

The team is speechless by what they just heard.

"So what you're saying...is that you used us to your advantage?" Camellia asks, her feelings clearly hurt.

"That's right!" The Fairy Queen says cheerfully.

"You really are a mean fairy, you know that," Tori says with anger.

Everyone feels the same way as well. Who can blame them? The reason why they go to the Dark Forest is to save their friend. It makes sense that they feel offended and betrayed to find out that the Fairy Queen is hiding VERY important information from them. Does she even see the true value in them? Is she just being nice just to use them? Is she─

"Personally, I don't really understand how human 'fairy tales' work," Fairy Queen Lilian says with a really serious tone. Everyone is surprised. "You humans expect my kind to behave in the same 'nice' way you hear in those stories and become so sensitive when you find out that it's not so. I never said that I'm the typical good-and-wise-fairy-queen you expected. Actually, when I was chosen, the former queen one gave me the title of 'The Fairy of Riddles and Mischief'."

"Well that explains a lot," Kevin remarks.

"Well, I didn't leave you on your way empty handed, did I?" The young Fairy Queen says. "I gave you useful tools that help you survive."

"Oh yeah?" Willy asks, sarcastically. "What about the bracelets you gave us? Sure that most of the items are effective but those bracelets, that you claimed that it will be useful, didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Oh really?" She asks. "It's been used since the start. Haven't you noticed that not a single dark creature ever ambushed you or tried to eat you unless they challenged you to a soccer match?"

The team then ponder about this. 

"Now that I think about it, they never seem to bother us at all," Tori says.

"It makes sense," Jude says. "Because we are not used to that place, it protects us when we are in situations that are beyond our current control."

"Not only that. When we tried to protect Shawn by Simoun, it starts to glow a blinding light that stopped him," Axel points out.

Then Mark says, "Mine glowed when I was facing Shawn. It helped me remember the prophecy and that's how I know what to do."

"Don't forget how it teleport us here," Archer says.

Everyone is surprised. Who would've thought that all this time, what they are ignoring is working behind the scenes? However...

"But it still doesn't hide the fact that you have the cure to save Shawn," Thor says with a huff.

"I admit that but I have my good reasons," Fairy Queen Lilian says. "ONE: He's not there when you needed help. I can't cure thin air. Magic has its limits, you know? Besides, even if he was, the cure will not work because his desires and mindset at the time will resist it. The strength of dark magic depends on the holder's desire for it. Don't forget that. TWO: It'll be too boring and easy for you guys. It's more entertaining that way!"

Everyone anime fall.

"Don't faint yet! I haven't finished yet. THREE: It's to teach you life lessons along the way..."

"What do you mean life lessons?" Sue asks. "We already have enough trouble already!"

"You did learn life lessons, didn't you?"

Hearing this, everyone thinks about it when Xavier says:

"For a start, I learn that we have to be resourceful. Especially in a whole new environment."

"Our plans will not always work out but what we can do is to not lose hope and think of a new game plan," Jude says.

"Despite the challenges, we will always face them head on!" Axel says.

The others agree with these statements as they to come up with whatever they learn back there.

"What about you, Mark Evans?" The Fairy Queen asks.

The captain then thinks deeply and says:

"What I learned is that no matter how strong our opponents are or whether or not they're human, as long as we combine our hearts, we are unstoppable! I also learn that I still have a lot to learn about being captain. If I noticed that Shawn needs help and talk to him about it, then he wouldn't have to go through the trouble."

The Fairy Queen nods in agreement.

"Like I said before, I never believe that you will make out alive because you are just humans. But, I realize that it's different."

That shocks them. As far as they know, the Fairy Queen doesn't really admit that she done something wrong.

"Just with your determination and hope, you are able to do the impossible and defeated one of the strongest forces of the Dark Forest. I am very surprised that the prophecy is right about you. You are truly the Eleven that defeated the Demon Lord. And now, without further ado..."

With a flick of her wrist, Mark and the others find themselves back in the courtyard with magical creatures watching them. The bracelets that everyone is still wearing starts to glow a bunch of colors. Inazuma Japan is awestruck.

After that, it stops glowing.

"What just happened?" Austin asks.

"Citizens of the Enchanted Forest. Because of Inazuma Japan's outstanding performance in the Dark Forest, I decided that they can keep those bracelets as tokens of my appreciation. When there is trouble that relates to both our worlds, their bracelets will glow and lead them here. As Fairy Queen of the Enchanted Forest, I now pronounce Inazuma Japan as the official human representatives of the Enchanted Forest!"

Everybody cheers and shout with applause

"Wow! Thanks so much!" Silvia says.

"This is awesome!" Mark says enthusiastically.

The others agree.

"Enough with all this," the Fairy Queen says. "We need to celebrate!"

* * *

 

A party is happening in the royal ballroom as everyone is having a good time. Shawn is still unconscious so he'll miss all the fun (Actually, he'll not even remember this entire turn of events, to begin with!).

The party lasts for a couple of hours as the team talks with the inhabitants, tries out the food, and dance a bit.

Eventually, it ends as the others say goodbye.

The Fairy Queen then motions her hands toward some trees as they intertwine and turn to this:

"Go through this and you'll be back to the lodge. Don't worry, I've already sent your friend back beforehand."

"Thanks for the help," Camellia says.

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get going!"

The team waves goodbye as they enter the portal.


	28. Let's Play Soccer

_Huh? Where am I? I'm...in my room?_

Mark becomes fully awake as he looks at his surroundings. He's really in his room in the lodge. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was that farewell party and going to that portal. So how? Was that whole adventure a dream? If it is, then it's an awesome and incredible one! 

As he's wondering over this, he notices something in his wrist. A...stone bracelet? Wait a minute!

"So...it's not a dream? It really happened!"

Mark is so overjoyed. He's so glad that the adventure in the Dark Forest actually occurred and it's all real! Then he realizes something.

"Then that means..."

* * *

 

Mark quickly gets to the cafeteria as he sees his friends waiting for him.

"You've been asleep for quite awhile," Xavier remarks.

"Yeah..." Mark says, embarrassed. 

"Well, we did have that adventure so it makes sense that we'll be exhausted," Nathan says. "Though I still can't believe that something like that isn't a dream."

"You said it," Thor says.

"Wait, where's Shawn?" Mark asks as he notices that not all of them are here.

"He's still asleep," Celia answers.

"It's nice to see him get better," Camellia says. "I checked on him this morning and he doesn't have a high fever anymore. He also looks peaceful as well."

"That's great news!" Mark says happily. 

"That's why we're going to do something special," Silvia says. "You know? To celebrate."

"What do you mean?" He then becomes aware that the team knows what she's talking about.

"Don't leave me hanging."

"Oh yeah...you didn't hear it yet," Sue says. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

Shawn wakes up as he starts to feel his head ache for awhile.

"What happened? Why is my head hurting so much? Wait a minute. How am I in my room?"

He looks around, puzzled. The last thing he remembers was that match against the Dream Team. Or at least, a portion of it? He can barely recall the first half. The second half...is a complete blackout. What's happening to him? How long was he out?

He then looks at the clock. 12 pm. He overslept!

He hurries downstairs to the cafeteria, only the find─

A pile of streamers rained before him as the team suddenly appears and says:

"SURPRISE!" 

"What's going on?" He asks, confused.

"We just want to say welcome back!" Tori says.

"What do you mean? Where did I go? What happened to the friendly match with the Dream Team?"

"It's a long story that we'll explain to you later but right now we're just glad that you're OK," Mark says. "So everyone...want to play soccer?"

* * *

 

The team is in the field as they play with their hearts' content.

"Jude!"

"Austin!"

"Caleb!"

"Xavier!"

Everyone passes the ball to each other.

Shawn now has the ball as he starts to get pass the others. He then shoots the ball towards Mark.

"Nice shoot!" Mark compliments.

"Thanks. You know? I don't know why but for some reason, I feel so refreshed. It's as if all my doubts have been washed away."

"Really?" Mark asks as he smiles and says. "That's good to hear. Just remember that we'll always have your back. Don't try to push yourself too hard."

"OK Mark!" Shawn answers with a positive attitude.

The game then continues.

"All right guys, show me what you got!"

"YEAH!"

"I'm so glad that all goes well in the end," Silvia says.

"I couldn't agree more," Celia says.

"That adventure though... It's scary but it's really amazing!" Camellia says.

"I'm still doubting that though," Willy says. "After all, magic in general is completely unscientific. We did coincidentally found ourselves in bed, after all."

The girls sweat drops.

"But still, it is something that we can never forget. Right girls?" Silvia says.

"Yeah!"

Then they hear Mark say:

"OK GUYS! LET'S PLAY SOME MORE!"

"YEAH!" 


	29. Epilouge

Black.

That's the first thing that appears. Darkness.

A silhouette is then seen passing by as candles start to lit up.

Slowly, candle light emerges from the dark, showing the room's interior.

It's a dining room, with a really long table that's decorated with gorgeous silverware that gleams with the candle lights.  There are big windows surrounding the room, covered by curtains that look like it can be owned by a royal family. On the top of the ceiling hangs a giant chandelier that contains jewels that brings sparkle to the room.

Classy, sophisticated, and traditional are the words that can describe it.

There's only one thing that's disturbing though.

Red.

Everything in that room is splashed with different shades of red. The table is made of red wood. The table cloth is cherry red. The curtains are dark red. The jewels of the chandelier are rubies, garnets, corundum (red sapphire), Sunstone (Oligoclase), and so much more. The candle light is not so bright either so it gives the room an eerie atmosphere.

Sitting on one of the seats is a mysterious figure. The room is dimly lit so all it can be seen are the mouth and silhouette of what appears to be...a boy.

He's fiddling with his drink. A wine glass that contains a scarlet red liquid that gleams with the candle light. 

"So...the big bad wolf was defeated by a bunch of humans," the mysterious boy says with a smirk. "How interesting. Very interesting..."


End file.
